Blossoms
by setr
Summary: A zoro /robin fic. An unexpected illness causes revelations and troubles. Will the ordeal tear them apart or make their bond stronger. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoms: Just Another Day in Paradise**

A sudden cry startled the raven-haired archaeologist out of her nap and her eyes immediately scanned the deck for any sign of impending danger. Instead of seeing the signs of a pirate or marine attack she simply saw a terrified looking sharpshooter and a captain on the deck bent over in laughter. Nearby the small doctor was "hiding" a mixture of fear and amusement on his adorable face. All in all nothing unusual and nothing to be worried about.

"Would you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to have a peaceful afternoon." The orange-haired navigator shouted from her lounge chair beside her.

"It's nice to hear them having fun after the ordeal at Thriller Bark." She commented idly to her companion.

Nami looked over at her with raised eyebrows and Robin simply smiled back, her azure eyes sparkling behind her violet sunglasses. The navigator huffed indignantly and slipped on a pair of stylish baby pink sunglasses that perfectly matched her pink and green striped bikini. As she resumed her dozing Robin reached over to grab an old favourite book off the table. She ran her fingers over the well-weathered pages, flipping to a page part way through the book. Carefully opening it to her favourite passage she commenced reading.

Above the deck the swordsman was effortlessly swinging his weights around, emitting soft grunts with each pass. He had been at it for the better part of an hour already and he was just starting to wind down. A thin sheen of sweat covered his exposed torso and he focused on his breathing as he did the last dozen reps. When he had finished the last swing he gently put his weights away, locking them securely in place so they wouldn't roll everywhere. With the quickest of glances over the ship he headed down to the showers, having ascertained that everything was safe.

He showered quickly and efficiently, no need to linger under the unforgiving spray. After towelling off he slipped into a clean pair of pants and a fresh white t-shirt. Grabbing his katana and cleaning kit he headed up on deck to polish his treasured blades.

When the swordsman came up on deck, settling against the rail of the magnificent ship, the archaeologist was just finishing her treasured book. She closed the novel and traced the title with a gentle finger, relishing in the sensation of the glossy lettering under the pad of her finger. Franky and Brooke had joined in the chaotic activities above deck much to the navigator's dismay. The amount of noise coming from the small group was extraordinary and she could easily pick out the cyborg's bellowing laugh and the skeleton's musical one. She smiled fondly in their direction, glad to see her nakama enjoying themselves.

With a frustrated growl Nami surged to her feet and stormed off in the direction of her map room, the sound of a door slamming shut soon following. Robin giggled at the usual display of temper and let her eyes scan the deck. They landed on the swordsman. He presented an image of dedication, bent over his katana, gently running the cotton swab along the gleaming blades. Feeling her eyes on him he glanced up and soon his dark green eyes were sparkling with excitement. He made a show of finishing up with the blade he had out and slowly put it back in its scabbard. Then ever so slowly and carefully he put all of his equipment back into the kit snapping it shut with a soft click. He moved lithely to his feet and kit in hand disappeared back below the deck.

Robin waited another minute, gazing out to the endless ocean anticipation building within her. After an appropriate amount of time had passed she slowly rose from her chair making a show out of stretching out her long limbs. She secured the flowing fabric around her waist and picked up her beloved book. Under the pretence of going to exchange books she too disappeared below.

When she got to her room he was already there. She barely made it through the doorway before he was on her. His lips searching out hers frantically and pressing her up against the wall shutting the door behind them. He moved to grab her book and she bit his lip in protest. He pulled back with an eyebrow raised and she suppressed a laugh. Giving him a gentle but firm shove backwards she moved out from between the wall and his hard chest. She gave in to a small chuckle as he let out a growl of frustration. Walking over to her bookshelf she carefully placed the book back in its spot, her hand lingering on the weathered spine. She turned around and he was there, hands and lips finding her once again.

They stumbled to the bed yanking off clothing in a frenzy as they went. By the time they tumbled on to the made bed his shirt was ripped on the ground beside his discarded pants and she wasn't sure where exactly her clothes had landed. His hands were warm on her flushed skin and she pressed into him wantonly. Her hands tangled in his short hair, still slightly damp from his shower. She could smell the citrus shampoo he used, simple and efficient.

Their remaining clothes soon joined the others across the room and Zoro pressed his hard body flush against hers. She moaned into his neck, her tongue flicking out to lap at his pulse point. She ached for him and craved the pleasure only he could give her. He pulled back slightly, looking deep into her azure eyes, his dark green ones almost black with desire. Then suddenly he was pushing into her, filling her to the brim and stretching her out delightfully. Her heart stopped momentarily and her breathing paused at the sudden intrusion before both started up again quicker than before.

They gripped each other tightly as they moved, rolling on the bed so that Robin was now on top, straddling him and looking down on to his god-like body. She spread her legs further, taking him deeper and then bracing herself, her hands gripping his biceps she began to slowly move up and down on him. Zoro moaned encouragements and thrust his hips up to meet her sending them both into a frenzy of motions. His calloused hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and she arched her back letting out a deep-throated moan of pleasure. They came together in a rush of movements and cries. They held their position for a second, her arched back while he raised his hips up off the mattress then they both collapsed on each other a tangle of sweaty limbs and tired kisses.

They lay in a heap together for a minute or two before Robin rolled off of him, curling up beside him instead. Zoro raised his arm allowing her to snuggle in close and moved to hold her there, her head resting on his sweaty shoulder. They stayed in that position, letting the silence envelop them before starting a murmured conversation about nothing.

"What's your favourite thing about being a pirate?" Robin asked suddenly the question having popped into her head.

"It's good training."

"True."

"What about you?"

"The freedom."

"Freedom?"

"There's no one tying us down, it's just us and the crew free to follow our own dreams and adventures. It's liberating."

"That's true. The crew is important to me but I know without a doubt that they would never get in the way of my dreams. I never thought that I could be with a group of people and still have such freedom and sense of independence."

"And of course you got to meet me."

Zoro snorted lightly and Robin playfully punched him on the shoulder before snuggling closer. The pair drifted back into silence, soon both succumbing to sleep as the ship sailed on.

Later that evening as the crew turned in for the night Zoro made his way up to the crow's nest with a thermos of coffee to keep him company. The swordsman loosely wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and settled in cross-legged on the floor. His head resting against the side he let his eyes drift close. They opened some time later at the sound of movement on the deck. He quickly glanced into the darkness before settling back down with a smile. A minute later a dark head appeared through the trap door. Robin walked over to the swordsman clad in a pair of loose cotton pants and a tight tank top. She gracefully slid to the ground beside him and he wrapped the blanket around her as well.

The archaeologist tried to stay awake, wanting to keep the swordsman company on his watch but sleep was becoming more and more difficult to avoid. A deep fatigue was settling in, intensifying throughout the entire day until with Zoro rubbing comforting circles on her shoulder she could no longer avoid it. Her eyes fell close and her head rested against a familiar broad shoulder as the swordsman continued his watch in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossoms – Another one bites the dust**

As the sun started its ascent over the horizon the green-haired swordsman yawned noisily and gently shook the sleeping archaeologist awake. She blinked rapidly, trying to remove the sleep from her eyes. The air was slightly cool in the briskness of morning and she instinctively curled closer to the heat Zoro was providing. She didn't want to get up and leave his side or his warmth but she knew she had to move soon if they were to keep their relationship a secret.

"Sanji just disappeared into the kitchen so now's probably a good time." Zoro whispered lightly pressing a kiss to her temple.

Robin nodded her head and still fighting exhaustion slipped out from under the security of the blanket and left the crow's nest. She quietly made her way on to the deck and stopping in her room to grab some things headed to the showers. Usually the pounding water worked to refresh her and woke her up for whatever adventures the day had waiting for them. Today the cascading water didn't seem to be doing the trick. She lathered her skin slowly with the lavender body soap she had purchased at the last town, the smell filling the shower. She took her time, being sure to wash and rinse every inch of skin, the steam billowing around her and enveloping her in its warmth.

When she exited the shower wrapped in a robe the air was thick with lavender scented steam. She chuckled lightly and headed back to her room. Once she was changed into some pants and a tank top she went above deck. She wasn't that hungry, instead feeling slightly ill and still extremely exhausted. Throughout breakfast she picked at a pastry Sanji had prepared fresh that morning. She was sure it tasted wonderful but to her it simply tasted bland and it was an effort to eat the whole thing. Zoro eyed her carefully, watching her every move and when they caught glances he shot her a worried expression. She tried to smile reassuringly but judging from the frown on his handsome face she guessed she failed. By the end of breakfast Zoro wasn't the only one who had noticed that she was feeling off. Insisting that it was only exhaustion she waved their concerns off, deciding to simply spend the morning resting.

Robin lay on her chair under the shade provided by Nami's mikan grove. Sanji had been over a hundred times at least offering her this and that, all of which she politely declined. Chopper had come over after disappearing into his office after breakfast with a tray containing a few pills.

"There just some vitamins, since you're not that hungry these will help to make sure you don't catch something. Better safe than sorry."

Robin smiled gratefully at the small doctor and took the pills, swallowing them with a sip of water. Chopper blushed and danced around in glee, with of course he vehemently denied and Robin giggled before once again closing her eyes.

Zoro was once again in the crow's nest, swinging his weights around but keeping a steady eye on the resting archaeologist. The stupid love cook had already been over at least a thousand times, each time swooning and proclaiming some idiotic love bullshit. He growled as the blond once again approached the beautiful older woman. What part of resting did the retard not understand, bothering her every two seconds, trying to shove his silly treats down her throat. Unconsciously his grip tightened on the metal bar he was holding and when he put it down there was a slight indent.

This time the cook was whisking some hot beverage over to Robin. The steam raising up delicately from the small china teacup. Zoro watched intently as the cook approached her, tapping her on the shoulder gently his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

Robin was pulled out of her restless dozing by a soft tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes hoping to see the dark green orbs of the swordsman and instead found herself looking into one crystal blue eye gleaming with adoration. He held a tray on which a teacup sat, the scent wafting over to her nose and making her stomach turn ever so slightly. The aroma was painfully strong but Sanji didn't seem to mind.

"Robin-chan! I have prepared you a special gourmet coffee to aid with your relaxation this morning."

Robin definitely didn't want the coffee but she had already turned down a dozen other offers of food and beverage, and the cook looked so eager to please that she found herself smiling weakly at the young man.

"Thank you Cook-san. I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Anything for you my precious buttercup of love and adoration. My sweet flower of beauty and intelligence. My angel of integrity and..."

Robin never did figure out what else she was the angel of because as soon as she had brought the drink to her mouth the bitter taste had made her stomach churn. She leapt out of her chair and rushed past the startled cook to the edge of the ship. Leaning over the rail she heaved up the meagre contents of her unsettled stomach.

There was a frantic cry and rushing behind her but she was too focused on the spinning in her head and rolling of her stomach. Nami's small hand was suddenly rubbing comforting circles on her back and pulling her hair away from her face. Behind her she could make out the sounds of a fight and the distinct yells of the swordsman and the cook going at it.

"Stupid ero-cook what did you give her!?"

"It wasn't my fault, she probably caught a glimpse of your ugly mug."

"Like hell, crappy cook poisoned her when she was feeling sick already."

"She was already sick so I didn't do it."

"It was probably your horrible cooking last night."

Robin tuned the rest of the arguing out, it was nice that Zoro was worried but she would have preferred his comforting presence over his shouted abuse to the cook. After awhile she felt her stomach begin to settle and she straightened up before sliding down to the deck and resting her head on her knees.

"Do you want some water Robin-chan?" Nami asked softly.

Robin nodded her head weakly, noticing that the chaos in the background seemed to have faded. Lifting her head off her knees she saw the rest of her nakama staring back at her with mixed expressions of worry and concern. Chopper came forward in full doctor-mode ordering Zoro to carry her to her room and for Sanji to fetch a bucket. He turned to the others and ordered some moist cloths as well as his doctor's bag from his office. After that was done he followed Zoro into her room. She curled into his warmth wishing that they didn't have to hide their relationship so he could stay with her. He gently placed her on her bed, his body blocking her from Chopper's view. With a worried smile he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and whispered ever so quietly into her ear.

"I'll be back later."

When Zoro left Chopper ordered that everybody let her get some rest and that she was not to be bothered under any circumstances. Robin barely heard what he said as her eyes drifted close with exhaustion once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossoms – Dirty Little Secret**

The raven-haired archaeologist woke up to another day in bed. The furry doctor had diagnosed her illness as a flu and had ordered bed rest and lots of fluids. At first it had seemed like an easy task but it wasn't long before Robin was wishing she could be up and about. She would even prefer a marine attack to another day trapped in bed with Sanji doting on her and Chopper hovering.

She sat up slowly in her bed, fighting the impending wave of nausea and focusing on taking deep breaths. She reached for the glass of water that was by her bed and took a small sip, pleased when her churning stomach didn't immediately reject it. She wasn't awake long before Sanji was twirling into the room with a tray laden with drinks of various colours and textures. She sighed inwardly, every day Sanji made her various smoothies and shakes hoping she would be able to keep some of them down. She grabbed a pale orange one and tentatively brought it to her lips. She could smell the sweet aroma of tangerines and when her stomach didn't curl she took a small sip. The flavour was mild and it went down her throat easily. She smiled gratefully at the cook.

"Thank you Cook-san. This is good."

Secretly she was relieved that this morning it was one of her first choices that had agreed with her stomach. The morning before she had only been able to get half of them close enough to her face to take a sip and for the most part the flavour was strong enough that her unsettled stomach had heaved up the contents a minute later. Sanji bowed deeply and swept out of the room humming a small tune. It looked like today was going to be a tangerine day.

She could feel his presence outside the door before he came in and her stomach fluttered with butterflies and she felt a sudden irrational fear of being alone with him. He entered the room, his usually stoic face set in one of concern and she immediately felt bad for her previous feelings. He stood awkwardly by the foot of her bed and she almost giggled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

His words were innocent and just yet she felt panic rising within her, giving way to relief when the sounds of small hooves on the stairs could be heard. A moment later Chopper bustled into the room to take her blood pressure and temperature. As the small doctor wrapped the cuff around her arm Zoro quietly left the room.

Later that day Robin was relaxing above deck, Chopper had given her the go ahead to get out of bed as long as she promised to take it easy. She was stretched out on her chair with Nami beside her. The two women were dozing in the shade while the rest of the crew was busy with their own activities. The swordsman had disappeared below deck after having finished up his training and he was presumably showering.

"It's getting a bit cool, I think I'll go work on some new maps."

"Don't!" Robin said suddenly, bolting upright in her chair.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I'm fine. Go do your maps, I think I'll visit Cook-san in the kitchen, maybe get a bite to eat."

Nami looked unconvinced but Robin laughed lightly and waved her off. With a searching look the navigator got up and walked away, Robin sat still for a moment before getting up and walking into the kitchen much to the cook's delight. It didn't take long to realize that the kitchen was not the ideal place to be. Sanji aside, the smells wafting from the various pots and pans were not sitting well with her. She helped herself to some more water before once again leaving the kitchen.

The swordsman was back on deck, sitting with his back against the rail, his eyes closed in slumber. She looked at him wearily before making a quick decision to go to Nami's map room. She knocked gently on the door and waited for the navigator to invite her in. Nami was bent over her desk, her glasses on and a pencil behind her ear. There were various other cartography tools strewn across the deck and a few maps hanging up to dry behind her.

"Robin? Is there a problem with the weather? We should be clear sailing for another few hours for sure."

Robin struggled with the words, knowing that whatever she said was going to lead to more questions. Questions she didn't want to answer.

"Do you mind if I rest in here Navigator-san? I promise not to be a bother."

"Of course you can. But why? You've never expressed an interest in here before."

"It seems peaceful and quiet in here." Robin tried.

Nami seemed to accept that answer, returning to her work while Robin walked over and took a seat on the couch. Robin was flipping through an old cartography book when Nami suddenly let out a cry of realization.

"You're avoiding Zoro!"

Nami's words shocked Robin and she felt a cold tremor run down her spine.

"What? Why would I avoid Zo-Swordsman-san?"

"You are!"

Robin could tell that there was no way she was going to convince Nami otherwise now so she stayed silent desperately trying to come up with a valid reason for why she would be avoiding the man.

"Robin why are you avoiding him? Not that I blame you."

"It's complicated."

"You can tell me."

"Zoro and I were sleeping together."

"What!?"

"Were. And now he won't take no quite so easily and I just need some time to think about how to approach him about it."

Robin felt horrible as she lied to Nami. Horrible for lying to her friend, horrible for betraying Zoro and horrible for not seeing any other choice. The lie seemed to do the trick though and after expressing some initial outrage Nami dropped the subject. As Robin leaned back into the couch she wondered if Zoro would ever forgive her. These thoughts haunted her as she drifted into a troubled sleep.

Zoro surreptitiously watched the door to Nami's map room while he "napped". He had seen Robin enter a while ago and she had yet to reappear. He was curious as to what the older woman was doing in there for she had never been in before. He felt his body tense as the door swung open but instead of the raven-haired archaeologist it was the orange-haired navigator heading his way. A severely ticked off navigator.

"What is your problem?" Nami hissed knowing he was awake.

"Right now you." He hurled back.

"What is so hard about the word 'no'? It's a pretty simple concept so leave her the hell alone before I do more than just debt you."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Robin obviously. She said no so leave her alone and stop pressuring her."

Zoro stared at the fuming navigator in shock. Something akin to heartbreak was going on in his chest as the implications of her words set in. He had thought he was just being paranoid when he feared Robin was avoiding him but clearly she was regretting ever having gotten together with him. Even though he had always slightly feared she would realize he wasn't worth it he had never once imagined that it would happen like this. In his nightmares it had always been her cruelly twisting the knife in his heart.

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" Nami practically sneered.

"I'll leave her alone but the rest is crap. I haven't even spoken to her privately in a couple of days."

He noticed the look of surprise on her face as he stalked off. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment and within seconds you could hear the sounds of a fight erupting between the cook and the swordsman.

Robin slowly woke up, trying to resist and wanting to cling to those last remnants of sleep. She opened her eyes and it took her a moment to figure out where she was, of course after a quick glance around it became quite obvious and she stretched languidly before her eyes fell upon the navigator who was sitting at her desk. Nami was watching her, a look of deep concentration on her face and the hints of concern around her eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, it was quite refreshing Navigator-san."

"Good. Now what is going on and I want the truth."

Robin stared at the younger woman in shock, her blunt words had caught her off guard. She hadn't been expecting Nami to figure out her lie quite so quickly.

"What do you mean?" she tried to play dumb.

"With Zoro. I talked to him and clearly you haven't."

Robin's heart sank, shattering into a million pieces as it did so. She hadn't meant to lie and she certainly had never planned on having Zoro find out about it. She knew too well that he hosted some miniscule uncertainty and doubt and her lie might have caused more damage than it was worth. Nami's brown eyes were boring into her with an intensity that had the older women shivering. She wasn't being threatening just concerned and Robin realized that she had to confide in someone and Nami was that person.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her hand drifted down to rest subconsciously over her stomach and her eyes stayed focused on the floor as she finally said the words she had been fearing out loud.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossoms – We Can Work It Out**

Robin sat quietly on the couch not daring to bring her eyes up to meet Nami's stunned gaze. Her words had created an odd silence that neither women knew exactly how to break. Finally Robin gathered her courage and lifted her glossy black head, fearing what kind of emotion she might read in Nami's soft brown eyes.

There was no judgement, no pity, no revulsion like she had feared. Instead the navigator's brown eyes shown with compassion, concern and friendship. The younger woman moved to stand, ready to approach her but decided against it sitting back down in her chair to Robin's relief. She had never been one for the whole touchy feely stuff and it always felt awkward when anyone other than Zoro put their arms around her.

"How sure are you?" Nami spoke softly, almost as if she were afraid to break the silence.

"I can't be certain yet but given this flu and the last time I got my period I'd say fairly sure."

"Well then we should get Chopper to examine you..."

"No."

"Robin if you are... well we need to make sure you're healthy either way."

"No one can know and besides Chopper checked me out because of the flu anyways."

"There are things he needs to look for that he wouldn't have Robin."

"I don't want anyone to know."

Robin spoke the words forcefully but couldn't keep from feeling slightly ashamed at once again putting herself in such a position. Nami was momentarily silent and Robin braced herself because she knew what the next question was going to be.

"What if you are...?"

"I don't know."

There were too many things to consider and Robin could feel herself becoming overwhelmed. No matter what she chose her life was going to change and given their situation a decision would have to be made sooner rather than later.

"Alright. I know this is a lot to deal with all of a sudden but we are going to get through this Robin. We need to figure out what the options are so you can think them through."

Robin nodded weakly, focusing on taking deep, calming breaths.

"The biggest decision for now is whether you are going to have this baby or not. If not we will need to do something next time we hit port because who knows how long it will be after that and this is a time-limited thing."

"If I terminate I'll need a couple of days to get back to strength. I'll need to be free of the crew for at least the first day or they will most certainly figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"If I am p-pregnant, it... it won't be my first pregnancy."

If she thought the news of her potential pregnancy had shocked the navigator than this revelation had completely floored her. The archaeologist could see the younger woman processing the information and trying to sort it into something she could understand.

"When?" she asked, the words barely a whisper.

"Several years ago, before I had even joined Baroque Works."

"You were so young."

"I didn't have much of a choice then. I was young and constantly on the run."

"The father?"

Robin felt herself being drawn into the past, back into the dark times that had ruled her younger years. Back to days and nights of torture and disappointment. They were her darkest years, as bad as Crocodile was he was truly a gentleman after all she had gone through. An image floated through her mind. A dark room full of barrels and sacks of rice. A dirty wood floor with grease stains. One single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, flickering in its last stages of life. A face joined the image of the room. Scruffy, with jagged scars across his cheeks and a missing tooth. The twisted, sardonic grin that exposed the yellow teeth and foul breath. Hard stone digging into her back, the feeling of exhaustion.

Suddenly an arm was on her shoulder, gently guiding her back to the present and out of her haunted past. Nami was kneeling in front of her, calling her name softly. She blinked her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't you get some rest. We can figure this out later." Nami suggested softly.

Robin nodded, all of her energy seeming to have been stolen away with the horrible flashback to her past. She stood up to her feet offering Nami a weak smile and headed for the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when Nami called her name again. Robin turned to look at her over her shoulder, leaning ever so slightly into the door.

"You need to tell Zoro."

"No!"

"He deserves to know Robin."

"I can't. Please don't tell him. I can give you money if you want just please..."

The pain that flashed across Nami's face was acute and Robin felt it as if it were her own. She knew immediately that her words had offended the teenager and that she might have just damaged her friendship with the girl.

"How could you think that? Of course I won't tell, it's not my secret to tell and do you really think I'd use this against you Robin. This isn't like finding Sanji's dirty magazines."

"I'm sorry Navigator-san. I didn't mean it."

Nami's eyes softened and her entire body relaxed from its tensed posture, a soft forgiving smile pulling at her lips.

"I know. You're going through a hard time right now. Get some rest and I promise we'll figure this out. You've got nakama now Robin."

Nakama. She did have nakama but could she really drop her troubles on them?


	5. Chapter 5

_Te quiero Galleta! The next chapter might not be out for a little bit though. Hope you all are enjoying this._

**Blossoms – The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

The sun was high in the air above the disturbingly calm ocean and the green-haired swordsman sat in the crow's nest in a funk he hadn't been able to shake the last few days. It had been a week since he had spoken to Robin, a week since Nami had revealed that she wanted nothing to do with him. A week since he had slept a night through. He tried to remember how he had gotten by before there even was a Robin, but for the life of him he couldn't picture his life without the mysterious woman. So he continued to stew, hidden away in the crow's nest.

Robin was once again lazing on her chair on the deck while the crew bustled around her. She was still constantly fatigued and her stomach had yet to settle down but with the help of the navigator they were pulling it off. She knew Nami still thought that she should see Chopper or at least talk to Zoro but the younger woman kept those thoughts to herself instead being a pillar of support for the archaeologist. Nami had found a sleeve of soda crackers in the kitchen and they were now safely stowed away in a drawer on Robin's bedside table. They had discovered that if she lay in bed for a bit when she got up and nibbled on the crackers and water she could calm her stomach. Meals were a bit more difficult to work around as Sanji was usually pretty observant and some of his concoctions didn't sit well with her. So she would take small bites and suddenly it was a lot easier for Luffy to stealthily swipe food off her plate.

Speaking of her energetic captain he was suddenly shooting by and landing on top of the lion's head. He wore a typically large grin and was shouting orders to various other crew members. The captain had decided that today they would have a party. The waters were calm and there were no marines, pirates or islands in sight. The crew would take the evening off and have some fun. Sanji had been in the kitchen all morning preparing food and drinks while Franky was working on some special stage for the party. A new feature to their parties was a performance by Brook.

Despite all the bustling and excitement there was one crew member who was noticeably absent. Her eyes drifted towards the crow's nest on their own accord and even though she couldn't see him she knew he was there. He had spent the majority of the last week in there, coming down for meals and that was about it. She couldn't resist blossoming an eye inside the nest and peeking in on him. He was sitting on the floor against the bench his eyes closed and arms crossed. It was a position he often slept in but instead of the usual calm features displayed during his naps his brow was furrowed and his jaw clenched. Her heart ached as she knew that she was the reason for this.

'You could tell him.' A small voice in her head said.

'He wouldn't want to know, and it isn't his problem.'

'It's as much his problem as it is yours and you know that.'

'He shouldn't have to deal with it.'

'Neither should you.'

Robin continued to argue with herself staring unseeing out into the ocean, her vision focused completely on the sleeping swordsman. She blinked and pulled her focus back to the scene in front of her. The voices faded away leaving her still unresolved and torn. As much as she knew Zoro deserved to know she couldn't bear to tell him for fear of his reaction. At least not until she knew what she was going to do. She shook off her unease and tried to garner some enthusiasm for the party that was bound to begin any moment now.

Zoro sat off to the edge of the ship with his bottle of sake and a few empties scattered around him. He really didn't want to be celebrating anything right now but he knew better than to think his captain would let him hide away. Said captain was currently dancing wildly with Chopper and Usopp while Franky and Brook played some upbeat tune that did nothing but remind Zoro how he and Robin would sneak away and go dancing on special nights when they were in town. He cast a glance in her direction, she was wearing a simple blouse and dark pants but she looked as gorgeous as ever. She was sitting on a chair watching the young boys dance with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't a real smile though, it was her polite smile. Examining her more closely he noticed the faint circles under her eyes, more like dark smudges really. His sense of protection kicked in and he was worried for her but he knew his worry was no longer welcome. And even if he wanted to go talk to her there was no way he would make it past her new bodyguard.

Nami had practically been glued to Robin's side over the last week. Often chatting softly with the older woman but mostly just being there. A steady presence that was no longer him. The song ended and the girls clapped while the guys cheered loudly, begging for more. The strains of an old drinking song started to float through the air.

"Kanpai!" Luffy shouted, lifting his glass and taking a drink.

The rest of the crew followed suit with echoed cries of kanpai. Everyone except Robin that was. She had lifted her glass and called out the cheer and even gone as far as to bring the glass of wine to her lips. However when she put the glass back down it was just as full as when she picked it up. Just as full as when Sanji had poured it for her over an hour ago. He wondered how the cook hadn't noticed that she wasn't drinking his precious elite wine but then again with the amount of leg Nami was showing it wasn't so hard to figure out why.

Slowly things started to fall into place. Robin's flu, her fatigue, the avoidance of wine and now that he thought of it coffee. All of it only pointed to one thing in Zoro's mind and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he choked on his sake as the implications set in. He covered the choking up with a cough, a new determination setting within him. He had to talk to Robin alone, without Nami and without anyone else. Now the problem was just how. He just needed to figure out some way to distract Nami long enough to plead with Robin to speak to him. He was sure if Robin agreed Nami would allow it.

He watched as the guys continued to dance and Sanji drooled all over Nami. He watched and pondered and brainstormed. Then the idea hit him. So perfect that he knew without a doubt it would work. Not only would it work but it would give him time to convince Robin to talk. A grin pulling on his lips he took a swig of sake and stalked over to the rest of the crew.


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: There is some content that is of a definite Mature rating. Do not read if you are easily offended or overly sensitive. I am sorry if this offends anyone_

**Blossoms – The Winner Takes It All**

The music continued to play some jaunty polka tune that had Brook going wild and Frank laughing deeply. The younger boys continued to dance and Zoro stalked over to the small table where the girls lounged.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Nami said with a smirk.

"How could I resist your charming personality." He replied sarcastically.

Nami stuck her tongue out at the swordsman and he offered her a smirk of his own. He had his plan figured out he just needed to decide on the best way to implement it. He nearly laughed when a moment later the cook presented him with the best opportunity.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami called sweetly after the disappearing cook.

The blond had practically skipped off to find his precious some more wine while the navigator sat smugly sipping from Robin's glass of wine.

"You're pretty impressed with yourself aren't you?" he asked her.

Nami just smiled angelically up at him.

"Of course whipping the love cook isn't exactly hard, now Luffy on the other hand..."

"Is that a challenge?" Nami's eyes flared with excitement.

"I bet you a hundred beli that you can't get Luffy to kiss you. And you can't ask him or threaten him to do it."

"Easy."

"Oh and you can't kiss him first."

"Fine. Prepare to lose a hundred more beli."

Nami sauntered away tossing an assured smile back over her shoulder at Zoro. She made her way to the group of boys and started dancing with them,. Her hips swaying a bit more provocatively than strictly needed for the music playing. Zoro watched her just long enough to reassure himself her attention was completely on the captain.

"Can we talk in private please." He asked turning to Robin.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised.

"Look I need to talk to you. Alone. Please just two minutes and then if you want I won't bother you again."

Robin stared up at the man she knew she loved and saw the pain and determination in his dark green eyes. She should sa no, she should ask him to leave her alone. It was better if he didn't know and she didn't want to have to lie to him about why she was avoiding him. She should have done that but she looked into his eyes and saw his genuine concern, not for him but for her and she couldn't say no. She nodded weakly and stood up motioning for him to follow her. Together they quietly disappeared down to her room.

Robin shut her door behind them and moved to sit down on her bed keeping a safe distance from him in case she did something stupid. Zoro must have sensed her trepidation because he stayed over by the door, clear across the room from her. She sat silently waiting for him to begin. Waiting for him to ask her why she had mutilated his heart with no reason.

"Robin are you pregnant?"

Well Robin could certainly say she hadn't been expecting that. Once again she was caught off guard by the accurate observations of someone else. Zoro must have taken her silence as a denial for her immediately started to backtrack.

"Sorry. It's just with the flu and well I noticed you aren't having caffeine or alcohol and I'm sorry."

"You noticed all that?" she said softly.

Zoro nodded his head and Robin felt like maybe finally something was going right in this mess she had created. She knew she couldn't lie to him, she couldn't deny that he was potentially right just to avoid some additional struggle for her.

"I think I am." She admitted softly, feeling better now that he knew.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have said something."

"I know I should have. I even knew I'd feel better once I did but I didn't want to shove my problems onto you. I didn't want you to have to suffer."

Zoro let out a laugh at her words and she looked up startled. The swordsman had crossed the room and was standing in front of her with a confident smirk on his firm lips. So maybe her logic had been a little well illogical but she didn't think it was a laughing matter.

"Baby it would take more than this to make me suffer." He purred his voice velvet and caressing.

Robin's cheeks flushed at his words and his voice caused a warmth to pool in the pit of her belly. Before any other thoughts could push through she surged up off the bed and pulled him against her in a deep, passionate kiss that spoke of her love for him and how much she missed him. He was kissing her back just as feverishly his large hands sliding into her hair and around to the small of her back. He held her close and she could feel his heart beating against his chest, her own was answering back with hurried beats and she clung to him tighter.

He pulled away after what seemed like too short of a time and guided her back down to the bed coming to sit beside her. He kept her hand in his, turning to face her. Zoro brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek and bent forward to press a chaste kiss against her swollen lips.

"Do you know what you want to do?" he asked softly.

Robin shook her head, trying to focus on the situation at hand and not linger over the joy at being back in the swordsman's arms.

"Well it is your body so I will support you whatever you choose."

"Really?" Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really."

Robin sat quietly for a moment considering all the options, the task no longer seeming quite as daunting now that she had Zoro's strength to borrow. She thought of everything she had been through and all the ordeals they still had to face. They were only half way there after all. If she were entirely unselfish she wouldn't have this baby. A pirate ship was no place for a baby to be born or raised for that matter. That was if they even stayed on the ship. Having a child would also only impede both her and Zoro's dreams. Yet she couldn't help but picture holding a baby in her hands, the baby smiling up at her with Zoro's jade eyes while he looked on beside her.

"I think I want to keep it."

The second the words were out of her mouth she realized just how strongly she meant them.

"This is a baby born from love not like before and I want to meet our baby."

Something dangerous flashed in Zoro's eyes and she feared that he had only been trying to soothe her before and in reality would want nothing to do with the baby. The picture in her head switched to her standing on an island with a crying baby in her hands while the Thousand Sunny sailed away with half of her heart. Yet either way she knew she couldn't give this child up.

"Before?" Zoro's voice was as cold as his katana.

That's when Robin understood the true meaning behind the fury in his eyes. It wasn't aimed at her or at the baby but at whoever before entailed. The memories rushed to the surface and she knew this time she couldn't suppress them, she would have to tell Zoro.

"Before I joined Baroque Works, back when I was still in West Blue."

Pain laced her words as the memories pushed forward and Zoro squeezed her hand supportively.

Once again Robin was drawn back to that dark, damp room. She was practically surrounded by barrels and large sacks of rice. She instinctively backed away but tripped over a sack and fell backwards her head hitting a barrel on the way down. The room spun slightly and that was all the hesitation he needed. She felt cold hard rock enclose her wrists behind her back and a strange sensation tingling up her arms. He leered over her and she tried to grow some arms and push him away but she found she couldn't. Robin tried not to panic and instead focus on summoning her energy. Her energy however was fleeting and she found herself fighting a wave of exhaustion. Sea rock. He had handcuffed her with sea rock.

Robin fought back a cry as she realized she was utterly hopeless to defend herself from the man in front of her. He sneered down at her his scars seeming to glow in the glimmer of light the one light bulb provided. His face was inches from hers and she could sell the foul stench of his breath. She twisted her head away instinctively put her grabber her and yanked her back to face him, forcing his lips against hers. As his tongue forced its way into her mouth she nearly gagged on the taste of alcohol and stale smoke. His hand scratched at her shirt, tearing at the front and ripping it open the scraps hanging around her shoulders as he pushed her to lie down.

The exhaustion was overwhelming at this point and her back ached from where the handcuffs dug into her back. The coppery scent of blood reached her lips and she realized her head was bleeding. Between the sea rock and her head her head was spinning and the room kept slipping out of focus. She could tell that her pants were being yanked off and the cold air hit her legs making her shiver. She closed her eyes trying to block out the present and how utterly exposed she was to this vile creature. She felt the pain of intrusion and she forced her body to go slack and soon everything went black.

She came to sometime later lying on the greasy floor alone. The handcuffs had been removed and her wrists were red and raw. Her entire body ached and her clothes were around her in tatters. She started to shake, her body beyond her control and shaking without stop.

Suddenly an arm was wrapping around her holding her close, a hand rubbing comforting circles against her back and feather light kisses being dropped against her temple. She was pulled out of the dark cellar and back to her room aboard the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro continued to hold her close his hand never faltering. He whispered heartfelt apologies and affirmations of love while the tears flowed down her cheeks and slowly the shaking stopped.

"It's ok. You're safe now, we'll keep the baby. If she's half as strong as you she'll be fine. I'm so sorry baby. You're ok now. I love you."

The whispered words continued until the shaking fully subsided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossoms – Owning my Mistakes**

The raven-haired archaeologist curled closer to the warmth and support that the swordsman was emanating. He continued to murmur soft words of affection as the tears stopped and she once again shut the memory away deep in the confines of her mind. It was easier to push the unwanted memory away within the strong embrace of Zoro. She had always feared if he had found just how dark her past had been he would walk away. His continual support and love allowed her to finally let some of the pain free. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily, then she took another and another until once again her breathing was strong and regulated.

"You okay?" Zoro asked softly while pressing a kiss to her temple.

Robin nodded softly, feeling the last of her wayward emotions slip back under her control. She brought a hand up to wipe away the tears and offer Zoro a small smile. Her past was something she had to live with but not something she had to live in. It was behind her now and instead she had an exciting present and a endless future full of all sorts of possibilities. This pregnancy and their baby was just another adventure in their crazy lives and she knew they had the determination and love required to make it out of it alive.

"We should probably get back to the party." Zoro said gently. "I could always say you weren't feeling well and needed to lie down if you want."

"No, it's okay. They'll need to find out sooner or later and I'm really better now."

"Find out?"

"About the baby, we can't exactly hide it for too much longer."

"So we're going to tell them. Do we have to? I mean right off, maybe we should just reveal our relationship first then once they've accepted that mention the whole having a baby thing."

"Why are you afraid?" she teased.

"Oi! I am not afraid of anything or anyone on this ship."

Robin just raised her eyebrow at him in a mocking question.

"Except for pissing you off of course."

Robin laughed at the clear falsehood of his statement but loving that he would say it anyhow. That Roronoa Zoro would admit to a fear, even if it were a lie, was something special.

"Your idea does actually make sense. If they know we are serious they might take the news about the baby a little better."

"So we're telling them about us."

"Well not all the details..."

Zoro scowled at her and once again she let a small laugh escape past her lips. Here on her bed with this man, with the loving teasing it was so easy to forget about her haunted past. With one more lingering kiss Zoro stood up from the bed holding his hand out for her. Taking it she unfolded herself and followed him out the door and out into the light.

The party was still going on in full swing when the pair returned above deck. Sanji was half-pouting half-gawking as Nami flirted shamelessly with Luffy. Dancing close and letting her hand trail across his chest and her fingers tangle in his messy locks. Brook was at the piano pounding out some tune while singing at the top of his lungs [not that he has lungs...] and the others were dancing around in some sort of Conga line. Robin took in the scene in front of her and let a real smile cross her lips.

"Er... how exactly are we going to tell them?" Zoro asked quizzically.

"I don't know, grab Brook's microphone and make an announcement?"

"Tempting, but I have a better idea."

Robin had two seconds to register the mysterious glint in his jade eyes before she was being pulled into the middle of their makeshift dance floor. He spun her around lightly before dipping her low, her startled squeak catching the attention of most of the crew. Then she was being pulled back up her body pressed tight against his and his mouth was on hers, tongue slipping in for a passionate kiss that had her heart racing. She instinctively pressed closer and threaded her fingers in his hair. She didn't know how long they kissed it felt like both an eternity and only a few brief seconds at the same time. When they pulled apart she was breathing heavily and still clinging to his strong torso. She saw the amusement and lust in his eyes and she couldn't help but let out another giggle and press another quick kiss to his lips.

"Yohoho! Young love... yohohohohoho!" Brook's enthusiastic voice cut through the air.

Brook's comment brought Robin back to the moment and where exactly they were. Glancing around she saw seven pair of surprised eyes staring at them. Make that six since Sanji had now fallen over in a dead faint with a muffled cry that sounded something like a strangled cat. Luffy was the first to break the silence that had descended upon Brook's words. He let out a deep, bellowing laugh and pumping his fist up in the air shouted "Kanpai!"

The captain had spoken and that was that. The party was back on and slowly people started to overcome the shock. Chopper made sure Sanji was okay while Franky and Usopp offered the couple their congratulations. Franky hugged them tightly, tears trailing down his cheeks, which he of course denied. When Sanji had recovered he approached Robin with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Are you really with this oaf Robin-chan?" he asked pitifully.

Robin felt Zoro tense ready to spring on the heartbroken cook so she placed a calming hand on his arm and with immense effort he held himself still.

"He's not an oaf Cook-san and yes I am. Don't worry Cook-san, your soul mate is still out there waiting for you to find her."

"Hai! Robin-chan is right!"

With that Sanji twirled away to the kitchen to get some more drinks.

"Do you want some water?" Zoro asked her after the cook had left.

Robin smiled at his affection and nodded her head, Zoro pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before letting her go and heading to the kitchen. It didn't surprise her that a few seconds later the sounds of a fight could be heard dimly over the music. With a sigh she returned her attention to the others, she knew better than to try and stop those two. They were the paradox of an unstoppable force and an unmovable object.

"So you seem rather chipper." Nami said suddenly behind her.

Robin smiled down at the younger woman, noticing the slight red tinge to her cheeks indicating the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"We're keeping it." Robin told her quietly, a smile breaking out.

"Ooooh! Really? I told you to tell him."

Robin laughed at her friend's exaggerated response but decided to quickly change the subject off of herself.

"How are things going with Captain-san?" she inquired.

"He's close to breaking, I can feel it. It won't be long now."

Robin hid a smile at the sudden look of serious determination to cross the navigator's face. Her chocolate eyes focused on the bouncing captain and with a flick of her hair she stalked back off after him. Within seconds she had the captain separated from the others and dancing provocatively with her. When Zoro got back from the kitchen with her water she was still watching them.

"What happens if she manages to do it? You don't have the money to pay her."

"Err... I hadn't really thought that far ahead, I just knew I needed to get her away from you."

"Well maybe I can convince her to drop it."

"Hey you never know, she might not win anyhow."

Just then Nami slid down Luffy's lean body, his onyx eyes following her movement. She was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling as their eyes locked together. She leaned a fraction of an inch forward and Robin could just imagine their breaths mingling in the small space between them. Then Nami was looking down shyly and turning away from Luffy. She had barely taken two steps before he was reaching out and pulling her back to him crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Damn!" Zoro grumbled.

Robin was about to laugh when suddenly the ship rocked and with it her head spun. She didn't even have time to call out Zoro's name before her eyes rolled back and the world in front of her went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blossoms – I Don't Want To Spoil The Party**

The first thought to run through Robin's mind after coming to was that their secret was going to be harder to keep than she had originally thought. She was in Zoro's arms and she suspected despite no warning he had managed to catch her. He held her tightly with one arm while the other moved to brush the dark hair out of her face. The party had come to a stand-still as her nakama crowded around her worriedly. She cringed as she realized that there was no way to get out of this without spoiling the party.

"Robin, are you okay?" Zoro asked softly before the rest of the crew echoed the sentiments.

Robin nodded and using Zoro as support got to her feet. She was in fact feeling much steadier than she had before. Either way she was not going to get the crew to accept that if they didn't know the truth. She shot the swordsman a questioning look and he looked at her intensely, the implication of her unspoken question weighing heavily in the air. Then, ever so discreetly, he nodded his head and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the announcement she was about to make.

"I'm fine. I was just a little faint but I am feeling much better now."

"You should have Chopper examine you Robin-chan." Sanji interjected.

"That won't be necessary at this moment Cook-san. The reason I have been feeling ill of late is due to the fact that I am pregnant."

Sanji had opened his mouth to insist when at her words he snapped it shut again, his eyes bugging out and a slight green tinge tinting his features. Everyone other than Zoro and Nami stared at her in shock and Robin began to feel uneasy under the undivided attention.

"I understand that this changes thing Captain-san, your debt to me has been repaid and I shall leave." She said sadly.

"Baka!" Luffy said calmly.

"Hey!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison.

"What are you talking about leaving? You aren't here to repay some debt. You are part of our nakama and nothing changes that. If you want to leave I won't stop you but we are not kicking you out."

Robin felt her eyes well up with unshed tears at her captain's determined words. This boy had proven to her before his capacity for love and forgiveness yet she hadn't dared to hope that it would extend this far.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Yosh! It is decided. When are you having the kid Robin? I want to play with him."

Luffy's enthusiastic and somewhat naive outcry broke the tension that had descended upon the crew and Robin broke into laughter while Nami pummelled the captain on the head.

"It won't be for over 6 months at least Captain-san and we don't know if the baby is a boy or not."

"Not to mention that you of all people are not allowed to play with a newborn. You'd probably drop it or throw it or something." Nami mumbled darkly.

"Supa! The baby will need a crib. Usopp let's get to work. We'll make a super crib!" Franky exclaimed with a grin.

Zoro wrapped his arms around her and murmured softly into her ear while she leaned back into his chest pulling his arms slightly tighter around her.

"Robin you need to be examined. There are many things to check on, your blood pressure levels, and iron intake, and I need to do a pre-natal exam and..."

"Chopper maybe that can wait for later, right now you should probably check on Sanji. I'm not sure if he's breathing."

"Aah! Sanji's dead!"

"Shi shi shi shi shi!"

Robin chuckled at the usual chaos around her, things finally starting to feel more like normal. Zoro guided her to a chair and handed her a glass of water which she gratefully took. Luffy had pulled the boys out of their planning to resume the party with a shouted "For the baby!"

"AAAaaaahhhhh!"

Chopper's sudden cry startled the crew and caused Brook to shout and smash the piano with an ominous clang. Robin looked over to where the reindeer had been by the semi-comatose cook. Currently Chopper was "hiding" behind a chair and the cook was on his feet, his eyes wild with determination and a ferocious heat emanating off of him. It vaguely reminded her of the time he had heard Nami was to be the bride of one of the general zombies on Thriller Bark.

"I WILL BE THE WORLD'S BEST UNCLE!" Sanji cried out.

"Oi, stuff it dartbrow." Zoro chided.

The cook turned on the swordsman in all of his fiery determination and before Robin could blink Zoro had launched himself forward, his blades unsheathed. The two men fought fiercely while Luffy jumped around them laughing his delight and Brook picked up with a dramatic tune.

"I hope your kid is a girl." Nami said with an exasperated sigh as she settled into a chair beside Robin.

Robin giggled at the look of frustration on the navigator's face. Personally she had no preference as to what gender her child should be. Boy or girl she already had infinite love for the baby growing in her stomach.

The party continued as a sort of impromptu baby shower. When Zoro and Sanji finished their fight the swordsman made his way back to Robin. He smiled down at her and offered his hand which she happily took. He led her out amongst the others and held her close as they swayed to the music neither making much effort to move. They didn't speak, simply holding each other close and revelling in this newfound freedom. Nami danced up to them in Luffy's arms at one point in the night a contented smile on her lips.

"As proof of my generosity your shower present Zoro will be the removal of the money you owe me for our bet."

"Ne, what bet?" Luffy asked.

"Oh it was just something small, no need to worry about it captain." Nami replied smoothly before they danced off again.

Robin smiled at the swordsman as he looked faintly disgusted at the disappearing couple. She would have warned him about making such a bet but she hadn't minded the consequences. Either way it had all turned out pretty well as far as she was concerned. She was back in Zoro's arms, no longer having to hide in the shadows and her secret was out in the open, accepted by her nakama without hesitations. There was no doubt in her mind she had found the nakama she had always dreamed of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossoms – All the Small Things**

"Robin, Robin, Robin!" The captain shouted excitedly as he bounded over.

The dark-haired archaeologist chuckled lightly to herself at the captain's enthusiasm. She was under the shade of the umbrella, lounging in her chair with her hand resting lightly on the new bump under her shirt.

"We have more names." Luffy announced with a grin.

Robin turned her attention to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Ever since Chopper had done his pre-natal exam and declared she was healthy and indeed pregnant they had been trying to be helpful, coming up with name suggestions. She had already politely declined Boshi, Usopp the second and Meshi. She smiled at the boys while inwardly cringing at what they might have come up with this time.

"The list that the great Usopp-sama and.."

"We all did it together Usopp."

"Read mine first. Read mine first."

"I'd love to hear all of them."Robin inserted sweetly.

"The first ones are; Niku, Raisu and Sakana."

"Oi! We are not naming our kid after FOOD Luffy. I thought I made that clear when you wanted to name the kid Meshi."

Robin looked over her shoulder to where Zoro sat against the rail only a few feet away. He had taken to staying close by and was more bothered by the boys' name suggestions that Robin. To Robin their enthusiasm was endearing and their suggestions often just plain amusing. She was wondering how long it would be before Luffy suggested some variation of meat.

"Perhaps not food boys, what are the other suggestions?"

"Of course, we haven't reached the ones that I, the great Usopp-sama have thought of."

"Go on." Robin interjected politely to cut off a lengthy and false spiel of the sharpshooter's.

"San, Awai, Musha, Aki, Shinri, Kingu..."

"Ooh Kaizoku!" Luffy interjected.

"We are not naming our kid pirate either!" Zoro shouted.

"Aawww, Zoro's no fun." Luffy pouted.

Robin tried to keep from laughing as they continued to list off potential names. In reality they seemed to be giving her nouns as opposed to general names but some were better than others. She could entertain the idea of naming her son Aki, however Kingu was not bound to make the cut. When Luffy once again interjected with the suggestion of Gomu Zoro lost his cool.

"Enough. Go play some game, I'm trying to sleep here and Robin is supposed to be relaxing."

"Sorry Robin, we shouldn't be bothering you. You need to rest." Chopper said with a small blush.

"That's alright, I appreciate all your help Doctor-san. Maybe you can tell me the rest of the suggestions later however."

The small doctor nodded his furry head and quietly herded the others away. Robin turned to chide Zoro for his rudeness when all of a sudden the love cook was hovering over her, a dopey grin on his handsome face.

"Can I get you anything Robin-chwan? Some more water? A snack?" the cook cooed.

Robin smiled politely at the cook, he had been trying his hardest to be accepting of the whole situation. His new determination to be the child's best uncle helping him to cope. Unfortunately, for the next several months that meant waiting on her. She quickly eyed her surroundings, and noticing that her glass of water was almost empty she requested a refill. She wasn't altogether that thirsty but the menial task would suffice to appease the cook. The blonde sauntered off returning mere seconds later with a tall glass of ice-cold water.

"Is there anything else you need my glowing angel?"

"No thank you Cook-san. Thank you for the water."

"Anything for you my angel of beauty. If you need even the smallest of things don't hesitate to let me know. I can rub your feet, bring you any snack you desire, adjust the umbrella..."

"Why don't you give her a bell so that she can ring for you" Zoro interjected with a sneer.

"I'm not some lowly servant moss head. Not that I'm not willing to be your servant of love."

Robin chuckled lightly at the drastic change to the cook's voice and entire demeanour. If his advances weren't focused on her she would find them quite entertaining. When the archaeologist didn't request anything further Sanji sashayed off with an extra glare sent the swordsman's way.

"Meddlesome ero-cook" Zoro grunted.

"I find him quite endearing." Robin teased.

"Endearing? The bastard goes crazy every time he even sees a chick."

Robin could hear the disgust lacing his words and she held back a smile, teasing the swordsman was just too much fun.

"I don't see you fixing me special treats or offering foot rubs."

Zoro nearly choked, his eyes bugging out of his head in disbelief at her words. She found it all too easy to tease him sometimes and given her current condition it was just all that much easier. Her cool blue eyes twinkled as she watched the emotions run across his tanned face. The hard lines were showing disgust, regret, anger and disappointment among others. His jade eyes lifted to meet hers and she could tell the instant he recognized that she was teasing him. The jade eyes stopped glowering and lightened with laughter, the lines of his face softened ever so slightly and the corner of his mouth turned up into his own unique smirk.

"I could give you a foot rub but we both know it wouldn't end there." He retorted, his voice low and husky.

"Hmm... I might just have to put you to work later."

Zoro's smirk widened and his eyes flashed with unspoken emotion and she returned the look her heart swelling with love. It felt good to be able to be so open with another person and not have to hide it away in the shadows. The two chatted some more, idle conversation both just content to be in the other's presence.

The next day the Thousand Sunny reached port at a small commercial island that had Nami praising the timing of it all. They weren't too low on stock but the main thing on Nami's agenda was to start the baby's wardrobe and outfit Robin with various sets of maternity clothing for various stages in her pregnancy. The archaeologist understood the practicality of maternity clothes but held no real interest in shopping for them despite the fact that the bulge of her stomach had become quite evident. Truth be told she was doing it because she couldn't bear to tell the younger woman no.

As Robin slipped on some flats she heard Nami upstairs allotting everyone their allowance and making strict rules (no fights, no marines, no bronze statues...)The woman laughed lightly to herself as she gathered her things, trying to garner some excitement for the afternoon expenditure.

The swordsman half-listened as the navigator spieled off her usual list of rules and regulations. She handed each of them their share of beli for the day not being able to resist shouting after them a bit more as they ran off. She saved Zoro for last, probably just so she could easier gloat over the amount he owed her. He never got his full share, she always kept some of it, slowly chipping away at his mountain of a debt.

"Zoro has Robin mentioned anything about a shower?" Nami asked quietly, the words catching him off guard.

"No, but I know she had one last night." He answered dumbly.

"Not a shower shower baka! A baby shower." She hissed.

How was he supposed to know she was talking about a baby shower. It wasn't exactly everyday conversation. He shook his head in response to her irritated glare and almost took a step back at the sudden gleam in the chocolate eyes. He could practically hear her mind churning away, plotting something grand and probably unnecessary.

"Good, good. Don't say anything to her about it or I will triple your debt as well as add a fee for ruining the secret. I want this to be a surprise."

Zoro could do nothing but nod as she sparked with evil. Her methods in contrast to the surprise she was planning. He was saved from any further threats by Robin's appearance above deck.

"Ready?" she asked Nami, her smile slightly forced.

"Let's go."

Robin stopped by Zoro to press a kiss to his cheek and share a private sigh before disembarking the ship with the navigator. The two women headed off into town to commence their shopping and Zoro followed shortly in search of a decent pub.

They had been through what seemed like a million stores and Nami already had a handful of bags being sent to their ship later in the afternoon. Robin was now equipped with shirts and long skirts in various colours and sizes. Everything with an elasticized waist for added comfort. There wasn't much for fashion in the maternity realm but Nami had managed to root out the prettiest clothes she could find, some even being similar to things Robin would normally wear.

As necessary as they were Robin found the shopping droll. Now the baby clothes on the other hand were anything but. Everything was so small and adorable that the women spent more time gushing over pyjamas and onesies than actually purchasing things. Since they didn't yet know the gender of the child they were sticking to gender neutral clothing. This however didn't keep them from staring at a rack of tiny dresses in amazement.

"Oh please let it be a girl." Nami breathed as she fingered a lacy dress.

Looking at all the adorable clothing laid out in front of her Robin couldn't help but echo the sentiments. Everything was so tiny, it still amazed her that her baby would fit into those, that her baby was growing in her stomach right now. Biding its time just waiting to be brought into the world, a beacon of light and innocence in Robin's dark life.

_**AN: **__Boshi – hat; Meshi – food; Niku – meat; Raisu – rice; Sakana – fish; San – sun; Awai – light; Musha – warrior; Aki – autumn; Shinri – truth; Kingu – king; Kaizoku – pirate (or so an online translation has told me)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blossoms – Straight From the Heart**

Robin could tell that there was some secret being kept from her aboard the Thousand Sunny. It wasn't too hard to deduce despite her nakama's best efforts to remain nonchalant. Some would have even pulled it off if it weren't for everything together. Sanji had spent the majority of the day before in the kitchen, not letting anyone enter, not even his "precious angels". Zoro was slightly more tense than usual and kept her in his sights at all times. Then there were the random noises coming from somewhere on the ship and the fact that Nami was exceptionally chipper.

She knew that if she wished she could discover their secret in less than an hour, but she also knew that they were aware of that and were counting on her cooperation. So instead she lounged on the deck feigning ignorance to all that was going on around her.

It had been a week since they had departed the last port. They had only had to stay in town one night before being able to set off again but the swordsman and her had still found the time to sneak away for a dance or two. She smiled as she remembered being held in his strong arms, their bodies not quite as flush as always due to her new growth.

"Robin?" the doctor's timid voice pulled her out of her memories.

He wore his stethoscope around his neck, in full doctor mode.

"Could you come to my office. I'd like to do an examination."

"Didn't you just do one a couple weeks ago Doctor-san?"

Robin knew the reindeer meant well but she didn't enjoy being poked and prodded no matter how professional or adorable Chopper was.

"True, but I haven't used the new equipment yet and your condition is fragile. I want to keep an eye on everything."

The reindeer couldn't keep his eyes from sparkling at the mention of his new equipment. The last town had had an abundance of medical supplies and Chopper had purchased anything he would need throughout her pregnancy. In his office sat a new ultrasound machine that she knew he was dying to use. So the archaeologist found herself outing her book down and following the doctor into his office.

She laid down on the bed beside a table with a bottle of electrolyte gel. When she was ready Chopper smeared the gel over her abdomen, shivering slightly against the sudden cold. Chopper took his time doing the examination, not wanting to miss anything. After awhile he concluded that everything seemed normal and that he was finished.

The reindeer handed her a cloth and towel and left the room to give her some privacy to clean up. Robin wiped the sticky gel off and re-dressed hoping that this would be the last exam for awhile. She was around 21 weeks along and everything seemed to be going relatively smoothly. She had made it out of the first trimester so the risk of miscarriage had decreased along with the morning sickness. Once she was dressed and proper Robin left Chopper's office intent on getting back to her book, or perhaps having a nap.

Despite all of her suspicions she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. A banner had been made, by Luffy judging by the blob of paint she assumed was a baby. The word CONGRATULATIONS was printed largely across it and it had been strung up across the deck. There were several small tables surrounded by chairs with a small wooden toy in the center of each. A long table spanning the width of the deck was set up absolutely filled with an assortment of treats. In the center was a tiered cake, the icing a soft butter yellow with light green icing piped around the edges. On the top there was the design of a baby rattle while rocking horses outlined the sides.

The archaeologist's mouth dropped open, happy tears coming to her eyes as she took in everything.

"Surprise!" Luffy shouted eagerly and the others echoed the sentiments.

Zoro was by her side instantly, a comforting arm slipping around her waist and guiding her forward. She couldn't believe they had managed to set it all up while she had been in Chopper's office.

"Do you like it Robin-chwan!?" Sanji exclaimed, his arms spread wide to encompass everything.

"It's magnificent Cook-san. Thank you everybody." Robin said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Is it time for presents?" the captain asked eagerly, his eyes wide.

Nami responded by hitting the boy on his head.

"No baka, let Robin relax some. We can start with the snacks Sanji made and DON'T eat it all."

Luffy however was no longer there for the second Nami had said 'snacks' he had been at the table. He had already swallowed one fifth of the food prepared and was eyeing the cake when Sanji kicked him across the deck. The rest of the crew approached the table in a more civilized manner. Zoro guided her to a table and pulled out a chair for her. She raised an eyebrow at his gallantry and he ruined the image by sticking out his tongue. She was still laughing when Sanji approached her with a covered platter.

"A special treat for the lady of honour." He cooed as he removed the lid.

On the platter there were a handful of pickles cut into hearts and placed upon a cheese cracker with a dollop of peanut butter. She heard Zoro making exaggerated gagging noises beside her but she too focused to care. Her mouth salivated at the sight of the peculiar craving she'd been having lately. Robin smiled widely at the cook, thanking him before popping one into her mouth. Thus unusual flavours blended together and satisfied the hunger in her stomach.

"I can't believe you like that." Zoro said, mild disgust on his face.

"They're quite delicious, feel free to help yourself."

Robin laughed at the look of derision that crossed his face. She helped herself to another cracker and soaked up the joyous atmosphere. She didn't know how long they were sitting, the whole crew laughing and talking, the food slowly disappearing. When the last of the food had been eaten (Robin's crackers by Luffy) the navigator exclaimed that it was time for presents. Nami's present were the clothes they had purchased, the party and her services as a babysitter. Luffy was next because he couldn't his excitement in any longer.

He presented her with a badly wrapped box. It looked more like he had taped bunches of different wrapping paper to a cardboards box than actually wrapped it and Robin smiled at the sight. Carefully removing the paper she lifted the lid peered inside. She gasped as she lifted the object out of the box.

It was a leather bound book with 'My Family' written on it in silver script. She opened the first page and there was a spot for a baby picture as well as the details of her child's birth. The second page had a small family tree; a blank spot for the baby's picture with pictures of Robin and Zoro above it. She flipped through a few more pages displaying pictures of her nakama and even one of her mother. The majority of the album was blank, ready to be filled with memories and Robin's fingers gently caressed the pages.

"Thank you Captain-san it's amazing."

Luffy just smiled his trademark grin, his expressive eyes letting her know he understood how much it meant to her. The archaeologist traced the image of her mother once more before putting the album aside.

Chopper gave her a variety of toys and accessories for the baby while Sanji had created his own line of baby food in honour of her unborn child. Brook handed her a small bag and from it she withdrew a small coral tone dial.

"Press it, yohoho" the skeleton urged excitedly.

The poignant sounds of Brook's violin drifted out in a sweet lullaby. The soft crescendo drawing them all in as the lullaby continued, wrapping around them a sense of calm and protection. The one dial clicked off as the song ended leaving the crew in a mute fascination. Nami was the first to break the silence.

"Brook..." she said in awe.

"This is incredible Skeleton-san, so poignant" Robin agreed.

"Yohohohoho! You make me blush... even though I have no blood! Yohoho!"

The rest of the crew groaned at the tactless joke.

"Oi, follow me Miss Nico, the rest is this way." Franky cried jumping to his feet.

The cyborg and Usopp led the others down the hall to a small room near Robin's.

"Close your eyes." Usopp urged outside the foor and Robin complied.

She was led into the room, the others following.

"Presenting... the SUPA NURSERY!" Usopp and Franky shouted, both in Franky's star pose.

Robin opened her eyes to see the boys in Franky's star pose in an elaborate nursery. The walls were painted a pale indigo with various sea life depicted across them including a whale she assumed to be Laboon. Judging by the quality it had been the sharpshooter who had done the painting. Along the top of the walls there were musical notes and as she ran them in her head they sounded familiar.

"The notes?"

"Aah yes, it's the score to the lullaby." Brook confirmed.

As beautiful as the walls were the piece de resistance was sitting in the middle of the room. A crib, made of golden brown wood and carves intricately. At the foot of the crib an elegant flowed was carved into the wood with petals falling down around it. On the other end there were three katana carved crossing each other. The sides were an intricate design of ocean and island with swirls and loops stretching out. As she took in the crib and the room all of her emotions spilled over and silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her long fingers trailed the wood reverently as she admired the handiwork. She gave it a small nudge and watched as it rocked ever so slightly. She could picture her baby cocooned in blankets while she rocked her to sleep. They still didn't know the gender of the child yet but deep down Robin _knew_ it was a girl; a daughter.

Her tearful thanks were interrupted by the sound of a cannon hitting the water nearby, the force causing the Thousand Sunny to rock. A shouted cry a few seconds later confirmed it; they were under attack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blossoms – Cuts Like a Knife**

The sounds of people boarding the Thousand Sunny could be heard from the nursery. Judging by the clamour it was pirates. The crew immediately switched into fighting mode, the sentimental baby shower in the past.

"Stay here" Zoro said sharply, his hand already at his hip.

"I can help." She insisted.

"Robin, please."

Zoro spoke softly, the words full of emotion. She could see the pleading in his jade eyes and looking around she saw similar emotions written across the face of the others. Admitting defeat she nodded her head mutely in agreement. She settled guiltily into the rocking chair in the corner as the others rushed above deck. It wasn't long before she heard her nakama shouting their attacks and the sounds of battle started up.

Robin tried rocking calmly but she was up within seconds, pacing the room without seeing the beauty. Instead of noticing the intricacies of the furniture, the mobile and the wall her mind was on the battle above deck. She couldn't resist a peek and she blossomed an eye on the door, scanning the deck.

Everywhere she looked there were pirates. Easily a hundred to the Strawhat eight. Her hands clenched as the guilt solidified in her gut. It should be nine. She should be up there with her nakama, fighting with them, for them. Protecting their ship and defending the name of their crew. She should be doing anything but hiding, waiting for those she loved to get hurt or worse. Despite her abilities she was no help down here, she needed the target in her natural eyesight, she needed to be above deck.

She continued to pace rigidly, her motions semi-frantic as her crew fought above her. She didn't want to risk her baby; her daughter. A being she loved selflessly and with her entire existence. However sitting around doing nothing was not what Nico Robin did.

She continued to monitor the battle, her gut twisting. A bullet went whizzing by, catching Chopper in his human stage. The large doctor went flying across the deck landing in a heap, back in his regular form. She was on the deck before he got up. She had to help, she could stay hidden above deck, with the attackers in her sight.

"Cien Fleurs... Clutch!" she whispered.

Fifty pairs of arms grew over a group of the attacking pirates and the sound of their spines being snapped could be heard. They fell limply to the deck, unaware. Robin gasped in a breath, the effort had taken more out of her than normal. She steadied herself and focused on a group that was heading to join the fight with Zoro. A few more whispered words and a handful of them hit the deck.

In her attack she had stepped out of the shadows, forgetting to conceal herself. One of the unwashed pirates spotted her and aimed a pistol at her head. She snapped his arm before snapping his neck. However his scream of pain had alerted some of his comrades to her. A few of them turned in her direction, their eyes gleaming with the thought that they'd found an "easy" target or worse case scenario a potential hostage.

Her heart started to race with fear for her daughter, fear for Zoro, fear for her nakama. She shook the unneeded emotion off and focused her strength, taking out as many as she could. They were coming faster than she could deal with and slowly she was being backed into a wall. The hard surface hit her shoulder blades before she flattened against it. This could work to her favour, different strategies raced through her head. She pressed harder against the wall, letting the solid ship support part of her weight so she could put more energy into her attack.

She was blossoming arm after arm while the pirates slashed at them. A bunch of her extensions were sliced at the same time and deep cuts sprang up on her own arms. The impact of the attack had her sinking to her knees, a cry wrenched out of her lips, slipping through gritted teeth. Robin forced the pain aside, stitches would fix her current injuries.

Blood swam to her head making her vision hazy but she focused through sheer determination. Her crew depended on her, her daughter was relying on her. If she could just focus she could do it. Methodically she blocked out the shouts and cries around her. No longer hearing the 'Tempos' or the 'Gomu Gomus'. She blocked it all out, focusing on her breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. It was too rapid so she blocked that out too. She drew all of her energies and power together, imagining an aura of chi surrounding her. Taking a deep breath she tapped into it, drawing on every reserve, seeing the men surrounding her collapse in her mind's eye. With one strong cry she sent all that power out. Countless arms growing all over her attackers.

"CLUTCH!"

The resulting snapping was grotesque. The sound magnified in dozens of bodies followed by an almost eerie silence. Everything seemed to pause. Robin with her arms crossed, fists clenched, her entire body rigid. Her attackers seemed to be frozen. Bent backwards at an impossible angle. Then everything was rushing back. Her blood pounded in her ears, her vision spun and every part of her ached. The bodies crashed to the ground with a sickening thud and she collapsed forward, catching herself with her hands. She kneeled on hands and knees panting as the world continued to spin madly on.

Zoro never lost his focus in battle, it was too dangerous. He knew too well that a split second hesitation could decide the victor. So he tuned all else out, focusing on his blades and the power running though them. Shouts and cries were going up all around him and as usual he tuned them out.

Then one cry caught his attention, achingly familiar in its timbre. Jade eyes scanned the deck desperately praying that he had been wrong but knowing in his gut that he wasn't. In his distraction he felt the hot sting of a blade catching his flesh, slicing through like butter. Blood spurted from his side, adding to the rest covering him. He found what he was looking for, wishing against.

She was on her knees against a wall, her beautiful face contorted in pain. Even from the distance he could see her usually clear blue eyes were hazy. Blood flowed down her arms and there were several pirates closing in on her. He saw her close her eyes for the briefest second and he was flying towards her.

Her voice rang out once more; loud and clear. Zoro kept running, no longer breathing. Dozens of pirates crumpled to the floor but his eyes were only on the woman on her hands and knees. Like in a nightmare he felt sluggish, as if his destination was getting farther away the harder he ran.

A fresh wave of pirates surged forward.

His lungs screamed as he pushed himself harder.

Get to Robin.

His side seared with indescribable pain.

Get to Robin.

None of it mattered, the only possibility existing for him was getting to Robin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blossoms – Rapid Hope Loss**

Get to Robin.

It was simple and yet the hardest thing he had ever done. A pirate stepped forward, shoving her with a dirty boot.

So close.

Robin curled in on herself, arms crossing protectively over her stomach.

Almost there.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he sent them flying without breaking stride.

A bit more.

The pirate laughed and brought his foot back.

Get there!

The foot went flying forward, landing in the small of Robin's back. Her body slid across the deck, smashing into the already damaged railing. The wrenching crunch of the wood was blocked out by his curdling scream.

"Nooooo!!!"

His vision went red then black. He surged forward with renewed energy and launched himself into the crowd. He was diving in after her before she hit the water. A pile of bloody bodies on the deck.

The rest of the crew heard the swordsman's cry. It had been impossible not to. The pain and rage had been raw and fierce, uncontained it soared into the breasts of the rest of the Strawhats. In that moment their injuries faded, their strength increased. The unjust and devastating treatment of their nakama fuelled them. It became a massacre, the rest of the pirates dealt with in mere minutes. More dead bodies than they've ever left before. As the last of their enemies fell they rushed to where Zoro had pulled an unconscious Robin out of the water.

Zoro was furiously pushing her chest, giving her breath and listening. He moved through the motions of CPR like a crazed robot, "Breathe damn it" gritted out every other forced breath. The deck around them was stained red from too many people's blood. The copper and salt scent hanging in the air. They gave Zoro and Robin some room as he continued to administer CPR.

Chopper pushed forward, his fur matted with blood, some his own, some someone else's. He didn't say a word, just gently felt Robin's wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. Everyone's breath seemed to halt as they waited for the archaeologist's to start. Chopper's eyes lit up briefly and he spoke the first good news in what seemed like days.

"She has a pulse. It is weak but still there."

The doctor's word gives the swordsman some fleeting hope and he renews his efforts. Soft pleads slip out between breaths and tears are streaming down his face, mixing with blood and dirt. Several more long seconds pass, desperate prayers offered up to gods that aren't believed in.

Then a slight spasm runs through Robin's prone body, a gurgled cough rises in her throat. Zoro stops pumping and gently rolls her to her side. She coughs and chokes up water, spitting out mouthfuls of the salty ocean and her body shivers.

Zoro wants to scream or cry, he wants to hug the love of his life close but he knows they aren't out of danger yet. She continues to cough up water until finally her lungs are empty and she gasps in breath. The fresh air causes her to cough some more, her already raw throat scratchy and sore. Her fragile body is still convulsing and suddenly Brook is handing him a clean towel. He tries to smile gratefully but can only manage a grimace. He takes the towel and drapes it loosely over her shivering frame, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

The blood flowing from her arms seems to have stopped and he lets a tiny hope flicker. Maybe things are going to be alright after all. His hands are tender on her exhausted face, gently brushing damp hair out of her face. Her eyes are still slightly hazy, lacking their usual sharpness. Her eyelids flutter, heavy with exhaustion. They slowly close sending a pang of panic searing though Zoro.

"Robin! Don't close your eyes. Robin you need to stay awake."

The blue eyes flutter open again, she blinks slowly and drags her gaze to meet his. Finding solace in their depths.

"Stay with me babe, you've got to stay with me."

The words are barely more than a whisper. The urgent tones evident to her and she struggles to comply. Staying conscious was harder than she thought, her body felt heavy and a wave of lethargy was hitting her. Her body was numb, it was as if it belonged to someone else. It wasn't her body laid out on the deck, shivering under the towel.

Chopper had left and returned with a bottle of antiseptic and some cloths. He gently lifted one edge of the towel and placed it over her, exposing her left arm. He soaked a cloth in the liquid and got to work cleaning out her cuts. The antiseptic stung, bringing a prickle of pain back to her limbs.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in her abdomen, it was as if someone had stuck a white hot poker into her stomach. A cry passed her cracked lips and she instinctively curled in on herself.

"What did you do!?" Sanji demanded of the small doctor.

"I'm just disinfecting her cuts, it shouldn't cause so much pain." Chopper defended himself, confused.

Robin heard their voices, muffled by the fog of pain that had descended upon her. She tried to speak but the pain had her jaw locked tightly.

"The baby!" Nami interjected, noticing Robin's other arm curled tightly around her baby bump.

The towel draped over her became stained with a growing patch of crimson blood. The pain lessened slightly and Robin gasped in several deep breaths, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she did so. She looked down at the spreading blood as horror seized her. Her thoughts rushed to the safety of her baby. Worry, guilt and panic filling her. Her emotions were so intense that she didn't notice the rush of activity around her. She didn't notice that Zoro carefully scooped her up, bringing her towards Chopper's office. As she was laid out on the bed Chopper's authoritative voice caught her attention, the only words to sink though were "pre-mature labour".

She was going into labour. Her baby was going to be born way too early. She was only in the second semester, how was her daughter going to survive. Before she could voice any of her concerns another contraction gripped her and nothing existed but pain.


	13. Chapter 13

for my pirate girl =)

**Blossoms – So Small**

Hours passed agonizingly slow, Zoro paced the deck outside of Chopper's office in a distraught frenzy. The ship was eerily silent except for the blood curdling screams coming from the doctor's office. Nami had tried to convince Zoro to let her look at his side, but he had refused, unwilling to hold still for any length of time. The navigator had admitted defeat and was now throwing all of her energies into getting them to the next island as soon as possible. Only Luffy noticed that she was shaking like a leaf and heard the tiny whimper that escaped with each horrifying scream. Franky and Sanji had thrown all the bodies back on to the other ship while Brook and Usopp pilfered any medical supplies Chopper could use.

"She's losing a lot of blood. She's going to need a transfusion." Zoro heard the doctor tell Brook

The skeleton had offered his assistance since Zoro was way too shook up to be of any help. The Thousand Sunny raced on, quickly depleting their stash of cola as they drew nearer to another island. No one could stand still. Franky, Sanji and Usopp cleaned the ship, scrubbing the deck and removing all traces of the fight. The only one standing still was Luffy. There was a look of fierce determination to him and his hat was set low, casting his face in shadow. He stood still beside Nami, offering his support by simply being there.

Zoro continued to pace, it reminded him too much of Kuina. He was helpless, there was nothing he could do. His blades and strength were useless as there was no enemy to fight. He desperately wanted to carve somebody, something and fix it all but he couldn't. There was nothing to do but wait and pray.

He didn't believe in a god, he never had but Robin and his baby were more important than what he believed. So he offered prayer after prayer up, pleading to whatever power up there that would listen.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and with it Zoro's heart, unable to take it he burst into the room. Robin was lying back on the bed while Brook wiped her face with a cloth. She was panting heavily and the foot of the bed was a bloody mess. His eyes sought out Chopper and his breath left him. In Chopper's arms there was the tiniest baby Zoro had ever seen. She was tiny and purple and covered in slime. Even with Chopper in his normal form the baby looked tiny in his arms.

Despite all the slime and blood she was the prettiest thing the swordsman had ever seen. Chopper was working furiously over the newborn and it suddenly occurred to Zoro that it was quiet. The only sound was Robin's exhausted pants. The baby wasn't crying, she should have been crying. Zoro wasn't an expert but he knew that the baby was supposed to make sound. Chopper's quick movements stalled and finally stopped. The reindeer hovered over the baby without moving.

"Chopper?" Zoro asked.

His voice was quiet and broken, fearing what he instinctively knew. Chopper turned around, his eyes wide and filled with sadness and horror. Zoro fell to his knees, knowing the truth before he was told.

"She's... she didn't make it."

Through all the haze Robin registered the words. Her baby, her precious daughter was dead. A strangled cry of agony filled the room and she was surprised to realize it came from her. It couldn't be true, this was just some horrible trick, a brutal nightmare. Her baby couldn't be dead. She felt the emptiness within however, registered the silence of the room and knew it to be true.

A pain greater than any she had ever experienced washed over her, paralysing her. The darkness was closing in, trapping her, blocking out all light, all happiness leaving nothing but black despair. Her eyes rolled back and the world fell away.

"Island!" Usopp's voice rang across the deck, fearful anxiety making it shake.

Zoro barely registered the words. Everything seemed to have sped up around him. As if making up for the past hours. He had had a daughter. For a few seconds he was the father of a beautiful girl and now his daughter was gone. Dead before she even got to be alive.

He was dimly aware of movement around him. He heard Brook's cry and registered that Chopper rushed to the bed leaving the corpse of his child. The room seemed to spin, his side ached and his vision was shrouded in haze. He vaguely felt the ship stop moving, saw the cook dash into the room. He was only dimly aware of the blond carrying a bloody, unconscious Robin away. He heard Chopper call his name but it was if he were at the other end of a tunnel. He didn't have the energy to respond.

"He's gone into shock. He should have let Nami look at his side."

He heard the words but didn't understand them as applying to him. Suddenly the air around him was moving and he realized he was being carried. He was too far gone to care about the indignity of it as Franky carried him into town. Luffy appeared in front of him, his face serious.

"The doctors are with Robin, Zoro. It doesn't look good but they're going to do everything they can."

Zoro nodded at his captain before he too succumbed to the darkness.

Zoro came to in a hospital bed, bandages around his waist and side. He moved to sit up but a hand was on his shoulder, gently holding him down. He turned to see Franky, his glasses off and his eyes dark.

"You need to rest." The cyborg said quietly but firmly.

"I'm fine." Zoro gritted.

"You really should..."

"Where's Robin?" his voice was deathly calm.

"She's being taken care of."

"Where. Is. Robin?"

Franky opened his mouth to protest once more when another voice broke in.

"Let him go Franky."

Zoro looked to see Sanji in the doorway. He had an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth and his dress shirt was wrinkled and speckled with blood. Robin's blood.

"Come with me." The cook went on looking at Zoro.

Franky's hand fell from his shoulder and the swordsman slipped out of the bed. He followed the cook out of the room and down the hall. He vaguely registered the crew sitting around a door. His eyed however were only for what lay beyond the door. Sanji pushed it open and Zoro walked through.

There lying in a bed, looking ghastly pale was Robin. Her eyes were closed and there were deep bruises around her eyes. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths but he could tell she wasn't just sleeping. Nami was in a chair beside her, her hands wrapped loosely around one of Robin's. She looked up as Zoro entered the room.

"Zoro's here now Robin, he's fine just like I said he would be." Nami spoke softly to the comatose woman, "We love you."

She squeezed the hand softly and stood up. Pressing a light kiss against the pale forehead she left the room, giving Zoro some privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blossoms - Drowning**

He stood frozen at the foot of the bed, taking in her fragile frame. He had almost lost her so many times before. With Aokiji, at Enie's Lobby, on Thriller Bark. She had come within inches of death so many times, he couldn't lose her now. He walked toward the chair Nami had vacated. His hand brushed her cheek lightly, caressing the cheekbone. His thumb brushed across her lips, just barely dusting the skin. His hand slid into her hair, and he bent his head down. He pressed his lips against her forehead, relieved that it wasn't cold. He kept his lips against her pale skin as a tear slipped into her ebony locks.

Pulling back he settled into the chair, threading their fingers together. He rested his forehead on their clasped hands and for the second time that day started praying to someone he believed in even less now.

The day wore on and Zoro never left her side, refusing the suggestions of a break or something to eat. He stayed by Robin's side, speaking to her in a soft, pleading voice. Begging her to wake up. The sun sank beyond the window and darkness entered the room. Zoro only moved to pull another blanket up over her fragile frame. As he tucked the edges in around her he felt her twitch, bury deeper into the warmth.

"Robin?" he asked softly, not daring to hope.

Her eyes squeezed tighter and Zoro felt the first stirrings of hope.

"Robin? Open your eyes babe, look at me."

Ever so slowly the bruised eyes fluttered open. The azure eyes were unfocused and she blinked a few times before focusing on him. The pain was evident in her eyes when she spoke, her voice rough and scratchy.

"My baby?"

She knew that it had been the truth and her nightmare was confirmed by the look to cross Zoro's face. His jade eyes were dark, almost black, and spoke of an indescribable pain and sadness. He looked tired inside and out. She could see him struggling to be strong, to keep it together for her. His eyes dropped to their clasped hands and he squeezed tighter, his thumb moving in a comforting circle. When he looked back up at her his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"She... she was so small. Too small. She didn't make it, love."

The words were a knife in her heart, twisting and carving her to pieces. They dug into her and broke her apart, pain beyond anything she could possibly imagine seared through her battered body. Zoro continued to rub his comforting circles into her hand but she was too far in the pain to even register his presence.

It was as if when her baby, her precious daughter, had died she had taken colour and joy with her. Robin was left in a world of darkness and pain. Her perfect happiness of earlier seemed a cruel joke, of a life taken away. She now had a void, an aching hole that crippled her with an all-consuming pain. She retreated into herself, living with the pain and becoming a spectator in her own life.

Night fell, and morning came finding Robin still trapped in her pain. Zoro stayed by her side throughout it all, never letting go. Anchoring her so she didn't drift completely away. Another day passed and then another. With each passing hour she held the pain closer, burying it deeper.

After a few days they left. Robin was discharged and they all piled back on to the Thousand Sunny. Life went on even when it seemed like it shouldn't.

Zoro ate the food Sanji had brought him, sitting in the chair beside Robin's bed that had become his home. It had been a week since their world had been torn apart. A week since he had been beside Robin's side. She was physically healthy, the early labour and attack had left no physical scars. Emotionally and psychologically it was a different story.

She may have been healthy enough to be discharged but it was obvious she was not fine. During the day she sat in bed staring at nothing. She refused to even look at any of her books, the one time he had handed her one she had looked at it like it was responsible for everything. A couple of seconds later it had gone flying across the room, breaking a mirror. Zoro didn't touch the books anymore.

She never left her room, seldom got out of bed. The rest of the crew would visit her in her room but the visits were brief and becoming more and more sparse. She would put up with the others, nod her head now and then but you got the distinct impression that she wasn't really there. She had become a shell of who she was, there physically but not interacting, not participating.

Zoro's heart broke every day when she would wake up and continue to live in her pain. He would hold her at night as she tossed and turned, letting pained whimpers out into the night. Yet he took solace in the knowledge that she let him hold her, that she let him touch her at all. He was the only one allowed that close to her. If anyone else tried to touch her she would back away, her eyes emotionless and dead. The crew had come to fear that the only possible cure, if in fact there was one, was time.

Robin knew they were all worried, she knew they all wanted to help but she couldn't let them. The pain was too much, the hole in her chest too big. She felt empty inside and allowed a numbness to cloak her. Joy and life had been stolen from her so she shut out the pain. It was easier to feel nothing than to deal with the black hole of despair. So she moved through each day, dispensing all of her energy on getting up and eating. Each night she'd fall into a restless sleep full of images that taunted her and ripped through her numbness. Each morning she'd re-build the wall, sink into herself and drift through the day.

She dreaded the nights, dreaded the pain that assaulted her. She would pray for morning only to have it come and taunt her with its brightness. A constant reminder that life was moving on without her daughter. So she wrapped herself in the numbness and stayed put.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossoms – Every Mile a Memory**

She didn't know how long it had been since that horrible night. Time had become inconsequential. Some days seemed to rush by while others dragged on for eternity. Robin wasn't sure which was worse.

But time did continue to go on, the thread of her life continuously unravelling even as she stayed hidden in her room. Her sole comfort came from the life string intertwined with her own. Zoro was the one good constant in her life right now. His presence and unconditional love counteracted the constant pain, making the days slowly more bearable.

One morning an unknown time later she woke up as usual in his warm embrace. His arms strong around her, holding her close. She woke up and immediately knew something was different. Robin continued to lie there, her mind racing, trying to pinpoint the change. Finally it dawned on her. She felt safe. Secure.

It was the first morning in what seemed like a lifetime that she hadn't woken in a panic. She was so used to waking with her heart pounding and covered in a cold sweat that this calm was a shock. The calm remained as she tentatively slid out of the bed. Her feet touched the floor almost hesitantly before she stood up. The ship was still quiet and she assumed that it was still rather early. Robin hadn't noticed that there had been an eerie quiet for the majority of the last months.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and turned the knobs of the shower. As the water warmed up she examined her reflection. Her usual glossy ebony hair was limp and greasy, the sparkle gone from her azure eyes and her skin was ghastly pale. Staring at her reflection Robin couldn't help but think she looked like a corpse.

It was the wrong thing to think; the word brought forward too many painful memories. When she closed her eyes she saw the tiny, lifeless girl in her arms. She could feel the lack of warmth and the chilling stillness of her daughter. A muffled sob escaped her lips and brought her back to the present. When she looked into the mirror her lifeless eyes were now bright with unshed tears.

Looking away she stripped out of her clothes, noticing for the first time that it was an old shirt of Zoro's and a pair of his sweatpants. She didn't know how long she had been wearing them, couldn't recall putting them on to begin with. The thought of Zoro however gave her the strength to keep moving, to step under the hot spray of water.

The water pounded into her muscles, sore from lack of use and Robin let out a satisfied whimper. Slowly and methodically she washed her body, almost reacquainting herself with it. Her hands travelled lightly over her stomach. Looking at her body you would never know she had been pregnant. She hadn't gained a lot of extra weight to begin with and her bed rest and lack of appetite had shed the rest of it. Her hands lingered over her stomach, memories of the stomach full of life assaulting her, making her feel empty. Hot tears coursed down her face, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Zoro woke uneasily, he immediately noticed that Robin was gone. He scanned the room and was out the door in seconds. He listened carefully for her, heedless of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He heard the sounds of the shower and forced the door open, praying that it was Robin. He saw his clothes on the floor and immediately let out a sigh of relief. He was about to leave the room, after all he didn't want to treat Robin like a child, when he heard a soft sob.

His heart broke for his beloved as he shut the door softly and crossed over to the shower. He pushed the curtain aside and saw Robin, naked and wet, her delicate hands clutching her once-again flat stomach. Her body shook with her sobs and her eyes were closed.

He stepped in and pulled her into his arms, trying to stop the taunting images that were no doubt flashing behind her eyelids. The sobs slowly stopped and her eyes opened, meeting his. Zoro brushed a kiss across her forehead and cheeks. He held her face tenderly between his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones. Leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her rosy lips.

When they connected he felt a spark run through him and she was kissing him back. Her fingers carded in his hair holding him close. Robin kissed him with more passion than he had seen in her in a long time. She continued to kiss him, fitting their bodies tightly together. Zoro was cautious but was unable to do anything but kiss her back under such an onslaught. It had been so long since he had felt her lips moving against his that he allowed himself some selfish pleasure.

They broke apart gasping for air and Robin continued to pepper kisses across his face. Her skin was flushed from the heated water and passion, making her look healthier and Zoro hoped this was a good sign. Suddenly her hand was trailing done his slick chest, slipping under the boxers he still wore.

"Woah. Robin, love, we don't have to do this." He said softly, stilling her hands.

"I want to. I need to feel alive."

The words came out soft but strong and Zoro couldn't deny them. Who was he to deny her the desire for something real. Any desire to feel alive was an improvement so he released her hand and trapped her mouth again. Their bodies moved together in a slow, languid exploration, time not having altered their compatibility. As he felt Robin around him Zoro fell in love with her all over again. She had an inner strength to rival his own and it was finally fighting back.

Robin sat on her bed, towelling her wet hair and relishing in this new feeling of cleanliness. She felt alive and even with Zoro above deck the feeling of security didn't go away. She had seen the worry in his eyes, finally seeing something other than her pain. It was as if a curtain had been drawn back showing her that her world hadn't completely fallen apart. Her nakama were there for her just like they had been before.

Feeling a strength and energy she had sorely been lacking of late Robin pulled on some clean clothes. She found a pair of her own pants and slid into the familiar material. They did up easily, albeit a bit too easily. She rummaged through her closet looking for a shirt that would go with the pants, after awhile she pulled out a simple purple tank top and finished getting dressed. Now fully clothed Robin decided it was about time she ventured outside. She had only taken two steps outside her room before a feeling of panic closed in on her and she darted back into the room.

Back in the safety of her room the cracks in her shield fixed themselves and the panic lessened. She considered crawling back into bed, she was showered and dressed, that was an improvement. No one had to know she had tried to leave the room, no one had to know she had failed. She took a few steps toward the bed, it seemed to call to her, to whisper words of comfort, promising her oblivion and numbness. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't live in the nothingness forever. Zoro was up there. Zoro would protect her. Finally she decided that she could do it but just to be safe she grabbed a shirt of Zoro's and pulled it on over her own. Wringing the hem in her hands she left her room and headed above deck.

When Robin walked quietly into the kitchen Zoro was shocked to say the least. Hell, the entire crew was surprised to see the archaeologist above deck. Thankfully even Luffy had the tact to not make a big deal of it and Zoro silently thanked the cook for restraining his impulse to swoon over her. The swordsman walked calmly across to her noticing the bottom of his shirt fisted in her hands. He gently pried the fabric loose and closed the soft hand in his grip.

"I was going to bring you something, but did you want to eat here? We could go out on deck if you like."

Zoro rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb, feeling her relax some. He could see the purple of her shirt under his t-shirt and judging by the strain in her eyes being here was harder than she was letting on. She eyed the table wearily, it was full of food and the rest of the crew were eating. They were forcibly not looking over at the couple but the lack of chaos proved that they were listening.

"It's ok, we can go out on deck just the two of us."

Only seconds after the words had left his mouth the cook was before them offering two plates laden with food. One noticeably more neat than the other.

"No."

The word came out soft, her voice still raw from lack of use but the affliction was strong. Zoro immediately shifted to put himself between Robin and everyone else. His hands rose to her cheeks, drawing her attention to him, blocking out the rest.

"I want to eat here."

Robin's jaw was set and her shoulders back. She looked strong and determined, a slight tremor in her left hand giving away her unease. Slipping her hand into his they walked over to the table. Sanji placed their plates down, bowing low to Robin as he did so. Robin offered him a small smile but it was Zoro's heart that was soaring at the action.

Breakfast was going by smoothly, the usual chaos picking back up with the return of Robin to the table. She kept mostly to herself but would offer a smile every now and then and even spoke softly to Nami for a few minutes.

"MUGIWARA!"

The shout broke into the galley and was followed by the sound of glass breaking. Eight pairs of eyes turned to see Robin holding a broken glass, her eyes wide and frozen in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blossoms – The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

She hadn't yet seen their attackers, hadn't determined whether they were pirates or marines. None of that mattered however, the simple cry promised a fight and with it unleashed the memories she had painstakingly shut away over the past months. Once again she was alone with the pain. Robin didn't register Luffy jumping up, his mouth full of food. She didn't notice Zoro urging the others to go on. Didn't hear Nami conferring softly with him.

As if by sheer memory her body started to ache, an exhaustion closing in on her. She recalled how weak and helpless she had been. How impatient she had felt in the nursery that no one would get to live in. The darkness came fast and sudden, with too much power for Robin to resist.

Zoro raced out onto the deck, Luffy was up by the lion's head fighting a marine captain. The others were fighting some of the other marines and working at deflecting the cannon balls being sent their way. He threw himself into the fight trying to end it so he could get back to Robin sooner.

Nami had convinced him that he was needed in the fight and assured him she would stay with Robin. She promised him the sooner it was over the better for the archaeologist and they both knew that with him in the mix it wouldn't last too long.

So he cut cannon ball after cannon ball, fought marine after marine desperate to end it. She had come so far, risked so much coming above deck and he couldn't allow this to jeopardize her healing. He hadn't been able to stifle the hope throughout breakfast that she was finally breaking free. Breaking out of her self-imposed prison of pain.

Pain. She felt pain when there was none to be felt. Her body was numb yet she ached. Robin remembered blades slicing into her arms, remembered a sharp searing pain in her back. She recalled all the blood and suddenly knew what she had to do. She rose from her spot on the bench and made her way out of the galley. Nami called after her but she ignored the younger woman and walked out into the fight.

She couldn't handle anymore psychological pain. It was all just too much, she needed something tangible. She needed proof of her despair. She had been cut, now she needed to bleed. She didn't care how she just needed to see the crimson blood flowing, needed the proof that there was pain and that she was alive. Her eyes scanned the deck and settled upon a new marine that had jumped on to the deck wielding a curved blade wider than normal. Perfect. She started towards him not even bothering to attack.

The marine's eyes fell upon her and widened in shock. He was relatively new to this contingent and never imagined that he would get to confront Nico Robin. The demon child from Ohara. She didn't look so fierce as she stood there immobile, her eyes blank. With a sneer he rose his sword.

"Robin!"

The navigator's cry immediately caught Zoro's attention. He left his position on the rail, trusting the cook to handle the cannon ball coming their way. As if magnetized his gaze found Robin. She was standing peacefully in front of a marine, almost asking to be cut. His heart constricted as he realized that was in fact what she was doing. It suddenly seemed like the entire marine fleet had lined up between him and her. He didn't want to kill them all but he had to get to her before she did something stupid. Shifting his grip on his katana he raced through the marines, using the back of his katana to knock them out.

He was too far, the blade was already being lifted, being swung towards Robin's thin frame with deadly accuracy. He had no hope of deflecting it, he could do nothing but get in the way so that's what he did. The blade caught him just below his hip, sinking into muscle. The marine pulled his sword back and Zoro crumpled to the floor with a grunt. His head spun but he shook it off, Robin wasn't safe yet.

She stood there motionless, waiting for the pain to come. Pain she could justify. She waited for her blood to spill, for the proof that her heart still beat. The pain however didn't come. It wasn't her blood to spill.

He had come out of nowhere, flying into the blade meant for her. He had taken her pain, spilled his own blood to save hers. There was a large gash in his pants from hip to knee, blood pouring freely yet again he stood up. He drew his katana and faced the marine. Zoro stepped out into a fighting stance but his knee buckled and he went down.

The marine wasted no time in advancing on him and something snapped within Robin. She had wanted pain, she had wanted blood and she was getting it just at the expense of the man she loved. Her daughter was dead because of her. Zoro was broken and bleeding because of her. She remembered how desperate she had felt in Water 7. How she feared that her past would threaten the lives of her nakama. Yet here she was now letting her present do the very same thing she had fought so hard against.

She had lost her daughter she couldn't lose Zoro as well.

"Dos Fleurs Clutch"

The marine fell to the ground.

"Dos Fleurs Grab"

Another marine crumpled to the ground with a shriek.

The fight was over, the Strawhats triumphant once again. Sanji had prepared some more breakfast for his hungry crewmates while Chopper stitched Zoro up.

It wasn't really all that bad of a cut, Zoro was convinced that the reindeer was making a bigger deal out of it than needed. The reindeer had put in ten stitches all the while insisting that yes they were in fact necessary and no a bandage would not suffice.

Robin was standing in the corner waiting for Chopper to finish with him. Her azure eyes held a spark that both excited and frightened him. Whatever had clicked in her during the fight had brought the old Robin back. She had fought hard and judging by the glint in her eyes and set of her shoulders he was going to get a talking to.

Zoro was anxious to speak to her alone and so it was with great relief that Chopper placed a bandage over the stitches and left the room. Robin turned to watch him leave, turning back on Zoro the second the door shut.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she half-shouted.

"Me? You were the one acting like a loaf of bread. If you weren't begging to be sliced I wouldn't have done it."

"So you figured it was better to nearly get yourself killed."

"Yes."

The word came out short and fierce. Zoro realized it was completely true. He would give his life to protect her time and time again. His own life would be inconsequential without her in it. His answer had shocked her and she stood staring at him. He jumped off the table, ignoring the pain in his leg, and crossed over to her.

"You are the most important thing to me Robin. I love you and I will not let your life be taken away. Not by some pirate, not by a marine, not by anything."

"How can you?"

Robin's voice broke, her lower lip trembling as her tearful gaze fell to the ground.

"How can I what?"

"How can you.. love me?"

"What? How could I not. What's this about Robin?

"I'm the reason that our daughter is dead. If I had been more careful, if I had just listened she would still be alive. We would have our baby girl if it weren't for me."

"What?"

"I... I killed her."

"No! You did not kill her. Listen to me Robin. Sometimes these things happen but you did not kill her. True maybe if you had stayed in the nursery it wouldn't have happened but it did. We are pirates babe, nothing is ever going to go normally."

A calloused hand slid under her chin, softly forcing it up, forcing her to look at him. Her lower lip was still trembling with all the held-in emotions and she sucked it between her teeth to stop the movement. The swordsman's jade eyes were dark and fierce with an unconditional love that she felt reaching out to her. She started to take the smallest of steps towards him and he was stepping forward wrapping her in his embrace instantly.

Her head fell to his shoulders, tears falling freely now and soaking his shirt. Zoro continued to hold her, continuously running his fingers through her hair and murmuring comforting nonsense. She cried until she could no longer cry and still Zoro kept up with the soothing murmurs. When she felt she had regained some of her composure Robin lifted her head from his shoulder, embarrassed by giant wet patch on his shirt.

"Now are you ready for breakfast? None of this baka talk about me not loving you."

Robin smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. She suddenly felt starving and she realized just how long it had been since she had eaten a full meal. Zoro took her hand and led her back to the galley. The pain was still there, she knew it wasn't going to miraculously disappear but the ache had dulled and it no longer seemed to overwhelm her. The swordsman squeezed her hand as he pushed the door open and she knew they were going to be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

_Well here it is, the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with it. I appreciate all the readers and reviews_

**Blossoms – Love Will Keep Us Alive**

A lone seagull let out a mournful caw over the calm ocean as it flew by the large ship. The sun was high in the sky and partially covered by thick clouds with the hints of grey. Indication of a storm to come in the close future.

"Ne, I'm bored." The captain of the ship whined.

He was draped over the lion's head at the front of the ship, standard straw-hat settled low on his messy black locks. Equally unenthusiastic, the majority of the crew were lounging across the deck, the furry doctor and long-nosed sharpshooter offering up grunts of agreement.

"If you're so bored why don't you do something useful, the ship could use a clean."

The orange-haired navigator's words seemed to light a fire under the lounging boys for suddenly they were disappearing below decks with rushed excuses of forgotten projects trailing behind them. The archaeologist chuckled as the navigator fumed slightly to her side.

"At least they are being quiet Navigator-san."

"I suppose, but I bet that won't last long."

Sure enough a few minutes later a loud cry went up from the new games room. Robin's stomach twisted slightly as she thought of the room, the latest addition to the amusements on the ship. The room was filled with games that the boys took pleasure in playing but not that long ago it had hosted an intricate crib and the other fixings of a perfect nursery. Gone was the rocking chair and the lullaby painted across the walls. The peaceful images lovingly painted across the smooth walls were replaced with a depiction of a carnival. The atmosphere of the room drastically altered, the nursery nothing more than a painful memory of what should have been.

Her azure eyes glazed over as memories rushed in on her, the too small baby and all the pain that had accompanied her. She let herself soak in the memories for a moment before pulling herself out. These forays into herself were becoming less frequent, the memories easier to deal with and easier to extract herself from. Gone were the days of darkness, lost to the void that the numbness provided. Robin was firmly back among the living.

She was invaded by the smell of sweat and steel as a shadow fell over her lap. A tanned, muscled arm reached over her and grabbed the glass of water she had on the table in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see the swordsman, dripping with sweat and taking a long pull of water from her glass. She raised an eyebrow at him and he replied with a smirk as he set the now-empty glass back down. His jade eyes sparkled with mischief and she fought the urge to laugh instead offering of a mock frown of disapproval.

"Ew Zoro, go shower." Nami cut into the moment.

"Shut it lady."

"You're sweaty and gross Zoro and if you don't go shower now I will fine you for fouling the air."

Zoro rolled his eyes and barely held-in a retort that would do nothing but cost him money. He leaned down to press a quick kiss against Robin's cheek, who wrinkled her nose in feigned disgust. As he walked off to the showers he couldn't keep one last comment from passing his lips, just quiet enough that Nami wasn't sure she had actually heard it.

"You don't seem to mind when it's Luffy sweating over you."

Robin caught the comment and held back another laugh as rage, embarrassment and uncertainty crossed the navigator's face. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she sat staring after the swordsman for a second before letting out a huff and returning to the magazine in her hand.

Robin's mind drifted to Zoro and the image he presented after having been training. Nami might not like the sweat but Robin saw it as a part of who he was and Zoro just wouldn't be Zoro without the musk of sweat and steel. Once again her stomach was twisting, this time for altogether different reasons as she shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Oh go on. You'll at least make sure he's clean."

Nami's voice was filled with exasperation but Robin could detect the lacings of amusement. Ever since their relationship had been revealed Nami had been steadily chipping away at the puzzle of how it had all started. Over the months she had wormed out of Robin the secret meetings below deck during the day. Secret meeting that Robin was pretty sure the navigator was now re-enacting with a certain bouncy captain.

"I don't know what you mean Navigator-san" Robin said smoothly, the look of perfect innocence on her face. "However I am feeling a bit tired, perhaps I'll go lie down for awhile."

Nami laughed as Robin stood up and followed after the swordsman, feigning a yawn as she did.

"Enjoy your nap." Nami called out cheerfully.

When she got below deck the shower was already running and with a smile she let herself into the bathroom. Zoro's pants and boxers were in a pile on the floor and there was a large yellow towel on the floor beside them. Robin picked up the towel and draped it over the door handle. By this point she figured Zoro must know that she was in there so she took her time getting undressed.

Zoro stood without moving under the harsh spray of the shower, letting it pound into his sore muscles. He had heard the door open and assumed it was Robin. When the door was quietly closed and he could hear soft movements he knew for sure it was the archaeologist. Even with the shower running he could pick out her soft scent and an anticipatory smirk crossed his lips. He stayed under the spray waiting for the curtain to be pulled back, revealing the older woman. Instead the soft movements continued and the curtain stayed where it was.

Zoro could practically hear her silent laughter as she took her time, no doubt intent on driving him crazy. Just thinking about what was to come was making him half-hard and he fought with himself to remain quiet and not go out and drag her in himself. By the time the curtain was finally pulled back Zoro was almost shaking with the effort it took to remain where he was.

"Nami wants me to make sure you get clean." Robin said with a smile.

"I'm in the shower aren't I?" he grumbled.

Sometimes the navigator was just too much. Getting on his case about every little thing from napping in inconvenient spots at inconvenient times to the way he dressed and talked. He was pulled out of his grumblings by Robin pressing up against him, his cock twitching at the contact. Robin reached for something behind him, her lips brushing across his jaw line. She drew back with the bar of soap in her hand.

"Now let's get you clean."

Zoro stretched and shifted into a more comfortable position on the padded bench. The crow's nest was definitely more comfortable than on the Merry even if some of the other additions weren't strictly necessary. The night was pretty calm if you discounted the wind that was making the ocean choppy and restless. The swordsman cast a critical eye out over the waters looking for any impending danger, another ship had passed close by not too long ago but it had been no more than a merchant ship. No trouble, no threat.

He was just about to let his eyes drift shut again when he heard a familiar tread working it's way across the deck. Soft and graceful her approach was almost soundless, in fact most people wouldn't have picked the light noise out but Zoro always could. He was always listening for it, waiting for it when she wasn't there. He could picture her as clear as if he's borrowed her power. The moonlight shining off of her pale skin, making the ebony hair seem even darker. Her lithe movements as she gracefully climbed the ladder that led to him. Then there she was, in all her beauty, a soft smile on teasing lips and a subtle sway of her alluring hips.

He grunted in acknowledgment at her presence but didn't move from his spot. The words weren't necessary for either of them and she moved over to where he sat. Robin settled into a comfortable position, stretched across the bench with her head in his lap. His hand automatically reached down to tangle with hers as they sat in a comfortable silence. There relationship had never been one full of talk and that was always fine with Zoro. Then tragedy had struck and the silence had changed, it was no longer the comfortable silence, gone where the silent conversations replaced with anxiety and fear. It was a relief to be back to the reassuring quiet and soft touches. All of the wounds weren't fully healed and some scars would never disappear but they were working past them. Together.


End file.
